I'm yours
by PandaBaaChan
Summary: Sequel to You're mine now. It's been two years, Gaara hasn't forgotten about Sakura. And Sakura is.. Getting married? To Sasuke? GaaSaku ON HIATUS
1. The announcment

**A/N: LOOK! 8D I told you I would make a sequel. ****And if there are any people who hasn't read "You're mine now", I highly suggest that you GO AND READ IT! Beacuse you will probably not understand half of the things that'll happen in this one if you haven't read YMN. I have no idea how long this sequel will be.. At least more than eight chapters?**

**So, it has now been two years since YMN, everyone has grown up.**

**Sakura has cho****sen her country over her love, but that doesn't necessarily mean that she has forgotten about him, or does it? Read and find out, my beautiful darlings! :'3**

**Disclaimer: I don't even wanna say it anymore!**

_

* * *

Recap of how YMN ended:_

"_Gaara, I love you!"_

_But Gaara just kept walking. This made Sakura really sad. But what she couldn't see was a smile, on Gaara's lips. But since she couldn't see it she just turned around and walked towards the palace, where Hinata stood waiting by the door. With Naruto by her side. They both offered her to have them as company until she felt better, but she turned them down. She told them that she needed some alone time. She walked up to her room and closed the door. The first tear rolled down her cheek. She was on her way to go and sit down on her bed, but before she had the chance she noticed a white letter that was laying on the bed. She grabbed it and opened it. What stood there made her eyes go wide._

"_Sakura_

_I love you too!_

_Gaara"_

_She walked out on the balcony just in time to see his ship sail away. "Some day, we will meet again. I promise, Sabaku no Gaara."_

_End of YMN recap_

* * *

A very beautiful, pink haired girl in a white dress with pink, small flowers all over it walked back and forth in her room. Why? Well, she was waiting for her two best friends to come and save her from an early death. Even though she wasn't going to die for real, she was just going to die in her own mind. She didn't want to go, why did she have to go?

The girl was of course named Haruno Sakura and she was the princess of Konoha and now 17½ years old. Two years ago something big happened in her life, both positive and negative. The positive thing was that she fell in love and the negative thing was the he had to leave. Now, she was going to get married, to her former love. Not the one from two years ago, because she still loved him. No, she was going to get married to a commander, Uchiha Sasuke. And her parents couldn't be happier. She, on the other hand, hated him. They had been close friends since they were little and she had a huge crush on him when they were younger, but that love disappeared, with it her friendship with him and _bom_: Before you know it, they're getting married. Well, that marriage had been planed since they were children, so it wasn't such a surprise. The day she turned 18, they would be getting married. And that was in three months. Desperate isn't fitting in to how Sakura feels every day when she wakes up, she was going crazy!

"Hey, I am the princess' best friend and you know it!" someone said shouted outside the door, or shouted was mote like it. Well, how loud it was isn't important. What's important is that it woke Sakura from hear thoughts. She recognized hat voice.

She smiled and walked over to the door and opened it. Outside stood two soldiers and a blond, blue-eyed male with a very irritated look on his face, but when he saw Sakura he smiled.

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Hello Naruto", she said and smiled back.

"You know this boy, princess?" one of the guards asked.

Sakura looked at him like he was stupid, but then she realized that he must he new. She nodded and the guards let Naruto into the room, after that they both closed the door and Naruto and Sakura were left alone.

"Where is Hinata?" Sakura asked after a moment of silence.

Naruto told her that Hinata had to go with her parents to see her aunt because it was her birthday, or something like that. Naruto didn't really remember, that made Sakura laugh a little. Naruto always forgot things, but Sakura still loved him and Hinata did too. But since they were a couple that was understandable. They had been together for two years now and they were planing on getting married sometime soon actually. Naruto was a former pirate, or he still was a pirate at heart... But the citizens of Konoha didn't know that. He was a former crew member of the love of Sakura's life too. She didn't even want to think his name, because even that would make her sad.

So, since she didn't want to get depressed, she shook mentally shook her head and smiled at Naruto who had just started walking towards the door to the balcony. He opened it and turned around and looked at Sakura with a smirk on his face. She looked at him, confused. Why was he looking at her like that?

"You told me that you wanted to run away from the big event today, right?" he asked and she nodded, still not understanding what he wanted to tell her, "I think I know how I can help you with that!"

He pointed in the direction of the edge of the balcony. Sakura looked at him with the same confusion as before. Then she realised what he meant and looked at him with big eyes. Was he crazy? She couldn't.. She was wearing a dress! Couldn't he see that?

"Naruto, have you not seen that I am wearing a dress? And you can not be serious if you want me to climb down from that balcony and somehow make my way to the ground alive?" she said and yet again looked at him like he was crazy.

He just smirked and nodded, as an answer to both question at the same time. Sakura sighted and shook her head. He had to be at least a little crazy at the moment. He started walking towards the edge of the balcony, when he was there he motioned her to follow him.

"I'll help you, I promise", he said and looked at her with a little more serious face than before. She bit her lip and then nodded and started to walk towards him. It must be a true miracle that the guards hadn't heard anything of what they had said, since guards are supposed to hear and see everything. But, since the guards outside the door seemed to be new, it wasn't so strange if they weren't that observant. They hadn't been here two years ago.

And would Sakura be desperate since she agreed on running away from todays event? No, how could you ever think something like that about her? Well, yes she was quite desperate. Not even her parents who she loved could make her do it willingly. Never.

After checking that the coast was clear, Naruto slowly helped Sakura climb down the wall to get to the ground, literally. You may wonder how they made it all the way down to the ground in one piece since Sakura was wearing that wonderful dress? Well, that is a miracle in itself. The other miracle was that no one saw them. Seriously, how could they be so lucky? Sakura was just waiting for someone to come around the corner and see them. Then that person would take her to the even of the day and she would officially be dead. Not that she would mind, rather dead than.. She shuddered at the thought. She wasn't supposed to feel that way, it was her duty as a princess but.. She just didn't want to do it. Why didn't she have a free will? Why?

"Thank you Naruto", she said and gave him a quick hug when they had made their way to the huge garden in the backyard. Sakura had spent hours there under the last two years. It was the place where she had first started to live. It was the place where she had gotten kidnapped, by _his_ crew.

They sat down on a bench. The whole garden was like a labyrinth, so they would be able to be alone for at least a little while. Only Sakura seemed to know exactly where to go if she wanted to get to certain places. There was a lake located in the middle, for Sakura it took about ten minutes to get there, for everyone else it could take half a day if they weren't concentrated.

"I'm sure Ino would love it here", Naruto suddenly said. Sakura looked at him for a moment before nodding. Ino would sure love it, flowers and plants and everything that was related to that, she loved it. Sakura remembered that Ino had told her that every time she was sad she always found a place where flowers grew when they stopped to get surplice. It calmed her down.

"Yes, I am sure she would", Sakura said and looked down on the ground.

They sat there for a moment and just thought for themselves, Naruto thought about Hinata.. Of course. And Sakura couldn't help but think about two years ago, even though she didn't want to.

"I see her! She is over there!" could suddenly be heard all over the garden. Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers. How the heck had they found her? Both her and Naruto looked around, it was just them there. But soon enough they were joined by at least five soldiers and.. Sasuke. Sakura glared at him before looking away, Naruto did the same although he didn't look away. Sasuke just smirked at both of them.

"Uzumaki, how nice to see you with my future wife.. And Konoha's future Queen", he said after a little while. Naruto gave him a death glare and Sasuke just laughed lightly at this.

"Uchiha, how nice to see _you_ here, about to take my best friend away from me", Naruto said. He had to make sure that he wasn't going to just jump on Sasuke and start to punch him and all sorts of things. Because there wasn't going to be a Uzumaki Naruto after that. He hated Sasuke more than anyone, but he didn't show it as much now as he did before, when he was classed as a pure pirate. He'd been accepted by Konoha now (even though they didn't know anything about his past), so it wasn't time to make himself.. Unaccepted.

Sasuke laughed again and then he made a sign to the soldiers who nodded. They walked over to Sakura, asking her nicly first to come with them. But she didn't want to, so it all ended with her being forsed to walk forwards. Sasuke was walking in front of her. Naruto wasn't anywhere in sight, he wasn't allowed to follow them.

* * *

"Look who I found in the garden", Sasuke almost yelled when they had reached the palace again.

The King and Queen of Konoha – Sakuras parents that is – walked out of the big dining room where they had their meals at night and also breakfast. The King was tall, had grey hair that once had been brown, green emerald eyes and a masculine and handsome face. The Queen was one of the most beautiful woman in Konoha, even though she wasn't one of the youngest nowadays. Her pink hair was starting to loose its color, the ocean blue eyes were still full of life and even though she wasn't that tall, she still knew how to stand up for herself. Something her husband had loved about her since the day they met. They had been married for over twenty years now and only death could keep them apart. But, even when they died Sakura – their only daughter and only child for that matter – was going to make sure that Konoha didn't fall apart.

"Darling!" the Queen cried out, almost running towards her daughter and hugged her when she reached her, "where have you been? We were so worried.. And it's almost time for you to-"

"Mother", Sakura interrupteed her and sighted. She backed away from her mother when the hug was over, "I told you I do not want to go!"

Her mother looked at her with a sad look, then she turned around and looked at her husband with a look that told him that he had to help her. He sighted and nodded, walking over to the two females that he loved more than anything.

"Sakura, you know you have to go, you do not have a choise! Even if you do not want to do it for you or us, do it for Konoha.. Since they are going to be a part of this for many years", her father said and looked at her with a smile.

Sakura looked at her father with an irritated look for some seconds, but then the look on her face changed slightly and she sighted. Why did he have to convince her to do things she didn't want to do all the time? When she was five, he'd convinced her to be nice to her older cousin who kept being mean to her.. And that hasn't really helped anyone so far. When she was nine, he'd convince her that it was a good thing that.. Well, she really didn't remember what had happened that time, all she could remember that it'd actually ended well that time, thank god. But she still didn't like the fact that he could make her agree on things he wanted her to do. It was annoying.

"Okay, mother", was her only answer.

Her parents smiled at her and her mother gave her a quick hug too. "And remember that you have to look really happy when it is over.. Because that is what they are expecting you to be, honey!"

Sakura looked at her mother for a second or two before nodding. She sighted again. _Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura.. Welcome to hell._

**

* * *

45 minutes later**

The citizens of Konoha had gathered by the entrance to the palace, waiting for the king, Queen and princess to walk out on the big balcony just over the gate. That's where they always stood when there was a announcement and similar things. And this time.. The citizens of Konoha didn't know what was going on. They had only been informed to be present at one p.m that day.

"Citizens of Konoha, I give you the king, Queen and princess!" a man in a fancy outfit yelled out from his place on the balcony, every single head down on the ground turned to look at the balcony. Applause broke out when the three mentioned people entered daylight.

Sakura sighted and then put on the most real fake-smile she could manage.

"You may wonder why you were asked to be present today?" the king started, he got a few nods from some people, "you will get to know very soon!"

He turned around and looked at Sakura, motioned her to walk forward so everyone could see her. She bit her lip slightly and started to doubt that this would turn out well. Her mother looked at her with a begging look. Oh, how Sakura hated that look. It allways got her to feel bad when she'd done something wrong, if she didn't feel bad already of course.

"Sakura, please", her mother almost whispered to her. This made Sakura sight again, then she walked over to her dad.

"Sakura, the princess of Konoha.. My only daughter has something to tell you that will effect you all for many years!" he said and confused mumbling could be heard from the people on the ground. Her father motioned her to start telling them what was going on and she nodded. She kind of hoped that something would happen so she didn't have to go through with this, but she knew that nothing would happen, so she just took a deep breath and dived in – head first.

"Citizens of Konoha, it is my great pleasure to tell you that.. I will be getting married to Uchiha Sasuke on my 18th birthday!" only seconds after she had finished her sentence, a wave of overly joyed screams echoed all over Konoha. This was what they had been waiting for since she was fifteen. They knew that the marriage had been decided since both Sakura and Sasuke were very young, but there had been no news what so ever about the wedding the last few years, so they had started to think that.. Maybe the wedding wasn't going to happen. But now they were all very happy.

Well, everyone except two people in the crowd. One of them had blond hair put up in four pig tales, she looked quite intimidating when she stood there, quite irritated. The other one had brown hair that was put up in two buns. You could tell by just looking at her that she was good with weapons. As fast as Sakura had revealed the big news, they were gone, heading towards the harbour. But no one payed attention to them.

And when a male that was at the same age as Sakura stept out on the balcony, fangirl screams broke out all over the place. The guys in the crowd were happy to just clap their hands a little, but the girls went crazy. Kind of. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had entered the picture yet again. He was dressed in his navy suit with all of the medals on it. He smirked at the crowds reaction.

"Thank you", he said and bowed a little, making the fan-girls scream again. Even the Queen had a second of fan-girl.. ism.

Sasuke put a hand around Sakuras waist, earning a quick glare from her. But then she put on that fake-smile again and they both royally wave to the people. After that, it was time to get inside and get changed because only an hour later, there was going to be a party to celebrate the upcoming marriage..

.. And when that hour had past, Sakura had changed into a golden dress with white details. Her hair was put up in a very beautiful bun on the back of her head, golden petals for details. Only the richest and most important people were invited. The party was held in one of the bigger halls in the palace, you could go out on one of the bigger balconies to have a look at the backyard if you wanted to take some air. And if you looked to the right when you were out there, you could clearly see the harbour.

When Sakura entered the big hall, all heads were turned to look at her. Adoring smiles came from all the older ladies that were invited. They all wished that they could look as beautiful as she again. But they all knew that it wasn't going to happen. An hour into the party, dancing was the main event. Sakura and Sasuke got the first dance and then everyone else entered the dance floor. Two and a half hour into the party, Sakura got tired of dancing, so she went outside on the balcony. Of course, Sasuke followed her. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere by herself now that he finally had her as his.

There were only a few persons besides Sasuke and Sakura out on the balcony, so Sasuke took his chance. He walked over to Sakura, who was standing with her back against him – looking at the backyard, and spun her around. She looked at him with a surprised look. She hadn't heard that he'd followed her. Well, she was kind of in her own world, so it wasn't so strange. She was sad that Naruto couldn't come to her party. Hinata wasn't there either, she couldn't bring Naruto since he wasn't rich, nor important so she'd rather spend time with him than go.

Sasuke smirked and leaned in to kiss Sakura for the first time in his life, but apparently, Sakura had other ideas, since she turned her head away and mumbled so only he could hear; "Look, if you ever try to kiss me, I will have your head chopped off!"

The remaining people out on the balcony looked at them with surprised faces. Sasuke glanced at them. Seconds later he put on a fake smile and laughed a little, shaking his head.

"Do not worry, she is just.. A little tired, that is all!" he said to the few people. They just nodded and walked inside. Sasuke closed his eyes to calm down slightly. Then he opened them again and looked at Sakura who was still standing very close, since he had his arms around her waist. She didn't looking happy at all, "now _you_ look, I do not care what you want, you are the princess and this marriage has been planed since we were children, so you do not go and ruin this for me! I am going to become the king of Konoha and you are not going to take that way from me, got it?"

They were now glaring at each other. But after a little while, Sakura sighted and nodded. She didn't have the patience to argue with him about it any longer. Sasuke smiled at his victory and let her go.

"But if you ever try to kiss my again, you are dead!" she said and glared at him one last time before both of them walked inside. The moment they entered the big hall again, the fake-smiles were on again.

Then they parted as three older fan-girls of Sasuke just had to get an autograph each. Sakura shook her head and walked over to where her mother was sitting and having a quiet chat with one of the richest ladies in Konoha. But when Sakura approached, the lady curtsied and walked away. Sakura sat down beside her mother.

"Sakura, please. I know that you do not want to marry Sasuke anymore, but you know that there is nothing you can do. This has been decided since you were very little! And everyone are counting on you to do this, including myself, since me and your father are not going to live forever. And.. Uchiha Sasuke is a very sweet and sensitive boy!" her mother said when she saw the annoyed look on her daughters face.

"Yeah right!" Sakura said, earning a sharp look from her mother.

"Sakura!"

"Okay, I am sorry mother. If this means so much to you and everyone else, I guess I am going to go through with this", Sakura said and gave her mother a quick hug. Sure, she wasn't going to be happy but at least she would make her mother, father and Konoha happy.

Even out on open sea, you could hear all the laughter and the music that was being played. The people were happy, even though everyone knew that the king and Queen weren't going to live forever, they were happy to know that they were soon going to have a new king and Queen. But no happiness lasts forever, because in the far distance trouble was waiting. And trouble had flaming red hair.

**

* * *

First chapter of second story in this whole pirate – thingy I've started. What did you guys think? Hope you liked it! And if you did: R&R! And if you didn't.. Well, Gaara'****s waiting for you in behind your door!**

**Oh, and Gaara's going to show up in the next chapter. So don't be worried! Now.. Bye!**

Edited: 13/5 – 10


	2. The land of Mountainwind

**A/N: Chapter two****, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine**

_

* * *

Recap_

"_Okay, I am sorry mother. If this means so much to you and everyone else, I guess I am going to go through with this", Sakura said and gave her mother a quick hug. Sure, she wasn't going to be happy but at least she would make her mother, father and Konoha happy._

_Even out on open sea, you could hear all the laughter and the music that was being played. The people were happy, even though everyone knew that the king and Queen weren't going to live forever, they were happy to know that they were soon going to have a new king and Queen. But no happyness lasts forever, becuase in the far distance trouble was waiting. And trouble had flaming red hair._

_End of recap_

* * *

"What did you find out?" a male with no eyeborws, jade eyes and flaming red hair that was naturally messy asked. He was standing on deck on a ship that belonged to him, looking at two females that both looked very nervous. One of them had blond hair put up in four pigtales, she had blue eyes and she was quite tall, not very tall but still tall for a girl. She looked quite much like the redhead. The other one was shorter, she had brown hair put up in two buns and she had brown eyes. They had just returned from Konoha. They'd been ordered by the male infront of them to go there and find out what was going on. And what they found out wasn't going to make him happy at all.

"Uh.. W-Well, we found out t-that.. That she's going to.. G-Get married to.. The Uchiha on her 18th birthday", the blond said, looking at the male – who was her babybrother – with fear. He might hurt her for just telling him this.

She didn't get hurt, but it was close. He kicked some boxes as hard as he could and they flew across deck and hit the wall on the opposite side, breaking some of the them. And it was very close that the blond – named Temari – got hit by one of them. If she hadn't ducked, she'd be in pain right now.

"Calm down, Gaara", the brunette named Tenten said, actually looking quite calm at that moment, "We'll figure something out before her 18th birthday! And besides, I don't think she really wants to marry that Uchiha, by the look of her face when she told everyone the news, she's not so happy about it"

"Hn", was Gaaras only answer, he sure didn't sound that happy and he looked even unhappier. When he got his hands on the Uchiha he would..

"Gaara, Naruto's here", a male voice suddenly said behind him, Gaara turned around and looked at a male with darkbrown, long hair and pearl eyes. Neji. Gaara nodded and looked slightly happier, almost smiled. Even though Sabaku no Gaara did _not_ smile, but he looked happier at least. His heart was as cold as eyes and no man or woman could change that, except one person. And that person was.. Getting married to his worst enemy. Why?

A cry of happiness could soon be heared all over the ship, it came from a blond, blue eyed male who'd just spotted his long time friends. He ran towards Temari and Tenten and hugged them tightly, he'd missed them a lot. Behind him, you could spott a small figure emerging from the shadows, long hair in a dark blue shade and pearl eyes. She was dressed in a white and light blue dress and her long hair was put up in a pretty bun on the back of her head. Yes, of course it was Hinata! She was as shy as before and you could easily tell by the look on her face.

When Temari and Tenten noticed her they also cried out of pure happiess and ran towards her to hug her tightly at the same time. Hinata gasped of shock and soon found herself unable to breath.

"U-Uhm, guys?" she asked quietly, she got some mumbleing from both of them, telling her that they heared her, "c-c-can't breath"

The girls laughed and let her go. When Hinata was breathing normal again, she saw a familiar person standing right in front of her with a entertained smirk on his face. Yes, good old Neji. Hinata smiled and walked over to him to give her cousin a quick hug.

After both Hinata and Naruto had met all of their old friends, they soon got a lot of questions from.. Well, almost everyone about why they were there and how they knew that they – Gaara and his crew – were there. Hinata let Naruto answer and his answer was simple. Both of them missed everyone and since the last time they met was two years ago, they thought that it would be nice if they.. Met again. And to answer the "how did you know" – question, the answer was also very simple. Naruto'd seen the ship and instantly recognized it, so he had asked Hinata if she wanted to go and say hello and she wanted, so.. There they were.

"But.. Why isn't Sakura with you?" Ino suddenly asked, who stood beside Kiba, who had one of his hands around her waist.

Naruto looked at her with a slightly sad look. He sighted.

"Well, if she'd been able to, I'm sure she would be more than happy to have come with us", he said, "but she couldn't leave the party.. Since she's kind of the guest of honour. And since I'm not invited and since Hinata said that she'd rather be with me than with some snobby, rich old people.. We couldn't exactly go right in and ask her"

When Naruto said the part about "Hinata said that she'd rather be with me", he looked at her and smiled slightly, taking her hand. Temari, Tenten, Ino and Lee – yes, him too – made _aaw_ sounds at the sight. They really did look like a perfect couple. Not that it made Gaara that happy, that only made him think of Sakura even more. He quietly snorted and walked over to the side of the ship, leaning against it and then he just looked at Konoha that was there, in the distance. Close enough and yet not too far away.

"Gaara?" Naruto walked over to his long time friend and stopped right beside him, he too leaned against the side of the ship, "I know you miss her an-"

"Who said that I miss her? I don't miss her, haven't missed her for two years", Gaara snapped and glared at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Gaara in shock before sighting. So he was in denial, poor boy. Well, he wasn't exactly a boy anymore, more like a man but.. Who cares? Naruto knew that Gaara was really hurt inside because Sakura was getting married. Yes, Temari had told him about their little visit to Konoha earlier and she'd also told him about Gaara's reaction when they'd told him.

"You do miss her and you may deny it when someone asks you, but deep down you know that you're.. Well, almost dying because you miss her too much", Naruto said.

"Naruto, please.. Just shut the fuck up", Gaara mumbled, acting like what Naruto said hadn't gotten to him. But he knew it was true, altought he was not going to admitt it to anyone.

"Sorry then", Naruto said, "but you know it's true"

After whispering the last thing so that only Gaara could hear, he walked over to Hinata and the others who were having a lightsome discussion about what they had all been doing the past two years they'd been away from each other. Hinata had actually done a lot of things, getting a more serious relationship with Naruto, traveling to a lot of places and.. Well, maybe she hadn't done too many things? Well, the others had done quite some things. The biggest thing that had happend was that they had ended their rivalry with Itachi and his crew, they now worked as companions. Sasori and Deidara had gotten married and they had all been there to see it. It had actually been a very pretty wedding and it'd looked expencive even thought they were pirates and didn't have _that_ much money. But they had probably stolen all the things from somewhere, they were pirates after all. And Deidara had looked very beautiful in that weddingdress, Ino told Hinata that the look on Sasori's face had been priceless when he'd seen her. And another thing that had happend was that Kiba had gone and... Hrm, bought himself a little dog, that he'd named Akamaru. It was a small dog, his fur was all white except the ears, they were brown.

"So.. What are _you_ doing here anyway?" Naruto suddenly asked and looked at all the familiar faces. They all glanced at each other and then sighted. Who was going to say it?

"Gaara's desperate, but he does't want to admitt it", Chouji said, taking a break from his bag of cookies that he'd taken from some old lady at the last port they stopped at. When he was done talking, he continued to eating.

"No kidding?" Naruto said and shook his head.

"Naruto.. Do you think that we would get killed if we set our foots in Konoha?" Lee suddenly aksed, everyone looked at him for a moment before turning their heads towards Naruto. Naruto had to think for a bit actually, then he shook his head and smiled. He told them that if they were with him and behaved, the soldiers would not take any notice to them. They were too busy with the party that was going on in the palace.

Cries of joy were soon heared all over the open sea. The people inside the palace even stopped talking for a minute or two to listen to the odd sounds that were heared. But they soon ignored it and started talking again.

* * *

"I can't wait to meet Sakura-Chan again!" Lee cried out, anime tears and all. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows before shaking their head. They all knew that he liked Sakura, not in _that_ way, he just thought that she was the most beautiful being he'd even seen and he wanted to share his whole life with her, have a lot of babys and so on. But, of course, his dreams disapeared when he remembered that Gaara was very much in love with her and that he was not going to have a chance anyways, since Sakura was in love with Gaara. So no pretty princess for Lee.

"When does the party end, Naruto?" Tenten asked, walking beside Neji who just kept glancing at her. He allways did that and she kind of liked it at times, made her feel special. But otherwise, it was just annoying that he didn't have anything better to do than looking at her. Sure, she knew that he loved her, because he'd told her that. And she loved him back, but did he have to look at her 24/7? Okay, she had to let that go sometime.

"Uh.. Soon, I think.. Right, Hina-Chan?" Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded and blushed lightly at the nickname that he gave her.

They walked through some alleys before they stopped in front of a huge building. It was the palace, everyone understood that since they heared laughter, talking and music from inside. They saw no signs of pink hair on the balcony so she had to be inside. Which wasn't that good, because then they had to get inside if they wanted to talk to her right away and that wasn't going to be that easy. Yes, they had decided to go and talk to Sakura and make Gaara happy, since they were tired of his lost-my-cookie – behavior all day long. And "they" were of course his whole crew. They had put up with him being down for two years now, so Kiba and Neji had convinced him that they would go to Konoha so he could meet his loved one. And.. There they were.

"So.. Are we just going to march right in?" Temari asked, looking at the open doors on the balcony. She wanted to meet Sakura really bad, but maybe storming into the palace wasn't the way of doing it? Wait.. What if that cousin of hers would be there? Since he was.. Her cousin and all. Temari'd been thinking of him very much the last few weeks, having dreams about him too. They didn't know each other that good yet, but she was sure going to make sure that they got to know each other well before she had to go again.

"No..", Naruto said and looked around, soon a smile appeared on his face and he started walking towards the palace, motioning the others to follow him.

Gaara was the last one to follow him, he had no idea what he was doing here. _She_ was getting married and there was nothing he could do about it, so why should he even try? She probably didn't remember him anymore. He'd been thinking of her every day and just wanting to return to Konoha and exclaim his love for her. But he knew that he couldn't return too soon, because just hours before he left Konoha two years ago, _her_ father had told him that if he sat his foot in Konoha within a year and a half, he would find himself back on that platform with the rope around his head. He had also told Gaara that Sakura was not suppoused to be with a pirate and therefor, Gaara was not going to touch her if he wanted to live. Yes, very pleasant things to hear just hours before you're leaving the love of you're life for god knows how long.

He sighted and just walked to the place where the others were standing. Naruto had just told them that they were going to dress up like waitors to sneek inside. He had seen the "workers entrance" and then the idea had hit him. Since it was the best anyone could think of, they agreed to go with that idea, making Naruto very happy. He showed the way to the entrance and when the coast was clear, they all walked inside, somehow found enough clothes and in the right sizes for everyone and after they had all changed – except Hinata who would be recognized by anyone in any kind of clothes, since she'd been the princess' best friend for ages – they went inside the huge kitchen where the staff were stressed, rushing back and forth with diffrent things in their hands. Hinata had told them that she would go inside, find Sakura and keep her in one place of the big hall until the others found her.

"Okay, snacks are going out for the last time! Hurry up now!" A man with a rather larg stomach yelled to anyone who was listening in the kitchen. Naruto made a sign to the others and they walked over to the plates with diffrent kind of snacks on them.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" the voice of the man with the large stomach asked. Everyone froze but some of them soon managed to turn around to look at him, "I said, do you work here?"

No one answered, too shocked to say anything. Until Naruto, the hero of the day, swallowed and nodded, "well, of course we do! I mean.. GOD! Do you not know who we are?" he earned a head shake from the man, who looked a little confused by the sudden change of attitude from the blond, "Oh my gosh, we came all the way from.. From.. The land of.. Mountain.. Wind and you're asking us if we work here? My good man, you must have heared of us! We're famous all around the world!"

You could easily tell that the man did not buy the things Naruto said nor did anyone else in the room who had heared what he'd said. The others – Temari, Kankuro and the others – sweat dropped and all of them wanted to slap Naruto in the face for being such an idiot, some harder than others. The man yet again shook his head and was just about to tell them to leave, but then one of the staff – members who served the food to the guests came up to him, telling him that they were down by eight people. The man turned around, looking at the gang of teenagers, who were looking at him with huge smiles on their faces, well.. Everyone except Gaara and Neji, who never smiled. The man sighted and then agreed on letting them serve, if _they_ agreed on not ruining the party.

"Yes, I knew my speach would work!" Naruto cheered when they walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Ino said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, that was the worst speach ever, I mean.. The land of.. Mountainwind? Who would be stupid enough to belive that? We're out here just because they're down by eight people, that man was about to throw us out of there!" Kankuro said, he too was glaring at Naruto who did not want to accept the fact that it wasn't thanks to him that they made it.

"Let's just find Sakura, okay?" Tenten said, "and don't eat the food, Chouji! It's for the guests"

"But..", after getting a sharp look from Tenten, Chouji put the food he was holding down and sighted. Why couldn't he eat that food? He was hungry and it tasted so good!

Soon, they parted and agreed on if one of them found Sakura, that person would say a special line, so loud that the others could hear him or her. The sound level wasn't that high, so the person who found her wouldn't have to say the line to loud. They still had to be discreet so they didn't get kicked out or put in jail.

**

* * *

Temari**

Temari walked in her own direction, stopping at random people, offering the food she had on her plate. She didn't want to get suspicious looks from the guests. She was a woman, she could do two things at the same time, so she served the food _and_ looked for Sakura. Well, she didn't only look for Sakura, she was looking for Sakura's lovely cousin too. She didn't know if he was even there, but she hoped that he was.

When she had been turned down by yet another filthy rich and old couple she turned around and what she saw made her smile, very much. There he stood, dressed in a fancy outfit in green and black. He stood with his back towards her, but she still knew that it was him. His hairstile hadn't changed at all. She walked over to him, about to tap his should at first, but she thought that it wouldn't be so proper at the moment, so she just smiled.

"Would you care for a snack, sir?" she asked, still smiling at him. He'd actually gotten a lot taller since they last say each other. Two years ago, he was almost as tall as she was and now he was.. Well, taller than her. That made her happy, she liked guys who were taller than she was.

"No, thank you", he said, not even turning around. But even if he didn't, Temari could still imagin the lazy expression on his face.

"No? Nothing? Too bad, this is very nice food, imported from France.. Are you sure that you don't want anything, _crybaby_?" she smirked while saying the last work. The last word made him freeze a little, but after a while he turned around and then he suddenly stood face to face with the woman that had haunted his dreams for the past two years.

"W-.. What are you.. Doing here?" he asked, having quite a hard time getting the words out. This made Temari smirk even wider.

She told him the whole story about why she was there and she also told him where everyone else might be in the huge hall. He nodded and then said that, yes, he might have some of the food on her plate. That made her smile. He smiled back, which gave her a light blush on her cheeks. He noticed this and smirked, making her blush even more.

"So..", she said after a while, "how have you been, Shikamaru?"

**

* * *

Kankuro**

Oh, did he enjoy this party or what? The hall was filled with young and beautiful girls. This was his paradise, totally. Sure, he got regected almost every time he approached a female in his age, but he didn't care. They had talk to him and that was enoug! Welthy girls didn't even talk to him otherwise.

"A snack, madam?" he asked and bowed slightly to a blond teenage girl in a red dress. The girl turned around, looking at him with a little surprised expression on her face, since she hadn't heard or seen him come. She glanced down on the plate with diffrent kind of snacks then up at Kankuro again, using the small fan in her hand to not.. Die or heat. Because it was very hot inside, many people in one place.. Not so good.

"No", she said and looked at him with and annoyed expression on her face. Did they really employ young men with enough hormones that could fit the whole palace? What were they thinking?

"Ah, but you see; these were sent just for you all the way from France", he said, giving her a quite perverted smirk. She looked at him with a look of disgust. He thought hitting on her worked?

"I do not like France", well.. Not completely true, but anything that could get him out of there would make her more than happy. He just smirked, knowing that she was not telling the whole truth. But he didn't care, she was goodlooking and he was enjoying the fact that she was actually talking to him, even though her daddy had all those money and he was a pirate. Well, she didn't know that he was a pirate but.. Who cares?

"Sure you don't, enjoy the rest of the party, _madame_", he said and.. Did something really bad. What? He was a pirate and when you were a pirate, grabbing a females behind wasn't such a no-no.

**

* * *

Sakura**

"Sasuke, your hair looks like a duck bottom, do _you_ really think that is pretty?" Sakura said the first part in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and an annoyed expression. He'd just asked her if she thought that he looked good. He just didn't get the picture, did he?

"...", a speachless Uchiha Sauske, ladies and gentlemen, "my hair does _not_ look like a ducks bottom!"

Sakura smirked and shook her head at his slowness. He glared at her at little before walking away. Oh, how she wished that Hinata and Naruto would be there to save her from dying of bordedom. But, of course Naruto wouldn't come. He wasn't invited to the party and if he showed up, she was sure that Sasuke would send him out of the door as fast as he entered it. And Hinata wouldn't come because she wanted to be with Naruto. Sakura understood that, she herself wished that she could be with the one she loved without getting a lot of questions about why. Since Hinata wasn't a princess, no one seemed to care that she was together with a pirate (if they knew that Naruto even was a pirate), with Sakura.. Well, that was another story. A princess should fall for a welthy male that would make a exceptional king, not a pirate.

She sighted slightly, sitting down on a chair. Some of the guests came to congratulate her, there were lines like; "We never thought that it would happen, we're so happy for you", "Congratulation, princess.. We-". Well, they all sounded quite similar and none of them made her happy. The only thing that could make her happy was Naruto, Hinata or.. _Him_.

Well, _he_ hadn't found her yet, but someone as good as him had. Just some meters away from the depressed Sakura, a brunette with buns in her hair was smiling to herself while some of the guests were discussing if they should eat the snacks on the plate or not, all of them older woman who were obsessed with how they looked.

**

* * *

Tenten**

After she'd gotten out of the kitchen she had gone to look after Sakura, nothing else on her mind. Of course, she had stopped by some random guests, just to keep the suspicions away. I mean, a pirate among welthy, adult brats with children who're going to grow up to be just like them? Really safe. And the guards didn't look intimidating at all, no, no, no. Not at all. Tenten felt exceptionally safe.

She was just about to give up after she'd been looking for fifty goddamn minutes, but then she suddenly heared a very familiar voice behind her, saying something about "ducks bottom" and "pretty". At first, Tenten was a littel confused, but then she understood what she was talking about when the ducks-bottom-boy finally answered her question. Tenten wanted to laugh at the Uchiha's slowness, since he apparently didn't understand what Sakura had said at first, but she managed to not laugh. Instead, she just smiled to herself.

However, when the Uchiha walked past her with an annoyed expression on his face, she just wanted to slit his throut with the knife she had under to clothes they'd.. Well, stolen to get inside the huge hall. But she couldn't do that and there was two reasons why. 1) She wasn't supposed to be there and therefor, she couldn't just go and kill the Uchiha.. If she didn't want to die herself. And 2) Gaara had more reasons to kill the Uchiha than she had and he'd told everyone in his crew that if anyone but he got the sweet opportunity to kill the Uchiha – and took it – that person would be in p-a-i-n. Yes.. Gaara was just a little obsessed with this whole kill-Uchiha-Sasuke-thing.

When the Uchiha was on the other side of the hall, almost, Tenten saw this as her chance to approache Sakura. By the way, where could Hinata be? She'd said that she would go inside and find Sakura so she could keep her in one place until someone in the crew or Gaara found her. Maybe she got some troubles in the very getting-in-part? Tenten looked around and what her eyes stopped at, made her smile. No, she was inside.. What had stopped her was a certain blond, blue-eyed and just too hyperactive male that was very much in love with her. And they thought that they were hidden in that slightly darker corner, thought that they wouldn't be spotted by the guestes, making out and all? How cute. She wished that Neji and her could be like that.. Open about their relationship and all. Sure, Neji loved her and he'd told her that every night when they had-.. Okay, no need to go further, 'cause most of you are probably getting the picture.

So, finally making it over to Sakura without further distractions of any form, she tried to not smile too wide when she bowed slightly, since all the other servants-people seemed to do that. She just hoped that most of the others were close enough to hear her, so she didn't feel like an idiot or something like that.

"Would you like a snack, _princess_?" she asked as loud as it was necessary for the others to hear.

"No, but thanks anyway", Sakura mumbled, not even looking up at Tenten.

**

* * *

Gaara**

He hadn't even cared to keep the suspicions away and you could easily understand that since he had dumped the plate of food somewhere near the kitchen-door. But no one seemed to care, so why should he? The only bad thing about this whole thing was that the hall was so damn BIG! He was going crazy!

He was just in the middle of the hall when he turned around and saw Naruto and that Hinata girl making out in a corner.

He slowly walked over to Naruto and Hinata, slightly annoyed that Naruto couldn't even follow his own orders, baka. Gaara just wanted to slap him, even though he hadn't seen the idiot for two years.

"Exactly _what_ do you think you're doing, baka?" he whispered into Narutos ear, making him freeze on the very spot. Make out session: complete.

"I-I-"

"Just do what we're here to do and th-", he was interrupted by Tenten, saying the special sentance he'd wanted to hear for about fifty minutes. He turned around to look in the direction her voice came from. Well, at least women on the ship was good for something? Yes, he knew that having women on a ship meant bad luck but he didn't really give a damn about it. But he still didn't stop thinking about that.. Well, what if it really was bad luck to have womaen on a ship?

* * *

"SAKURAAA!" Temari, Ino, Lee, Kankuro and Chouji threw themselves on her the second they were out of the palace and out of the guards' view. Now, you might wonder: How the _hell_ did they manage to get her – the princess – out of there without anyone noticing? Well, it was quite easy, after they'd gotten her a wig – stolen it from an _ooold_ lady who had fallen asleep on a chair in a corner, she wasn't going to miss it – it had been easy to get her out of there. Well, after they had gotten her to understand that she had to play old and oblivious. Then it was just to trick the guards – who were surpricingly stupid – that she was too old to walk home by herself, so they all had to help her in case she.. Had a pre-death experience. They fell for it and.. Well, there they were, hugging every last breath out of her.

"G-guys?" no response, "Guuuuuys?"

They heared her this time, happily wondering what she wanted. She tried to say that she couldn't breath, but it kind of.. Didn't work. So she tried to use handsigns, you know.. Trying to get them to know that she couldn't breath. That didn't work eighter. Oh, at least she was going to die happy.

"She can't breath, you morons!" Kiba said, rolling his eyes at their incompitens, yes.. Even his own girlfriend was a little too stupid at times.

They all laughed a little and let her go, mumbeling excuses to her. She just smiled and shook her head while laughing a little. She hugged Kiba and Neji too. Although, she had some difficultys to even approach Gaara. Why? She'd been dreaming about this moment for two years! All she really wanted to do was to hug him and.. Kiss him. But she just.. Couldn't.

The crew of said person she wanted but couldn't approach by unknown reasons, looked at each other before nodding and smiling widly at each other.

"Sooo, Sakura.. We're going to.. Go back to the ship", Kiba said, smirking.

"Wh-", before Sakura could say one more thing, they were gone. She looked at the direction they had headed. They'd rounded the corner of the palace, so they had disapreared quickly. She soon turned around to look at Gaara, who was looking back at her. Green eyes met jade ones. Oh, how she had missed those eyes.

She smiled at him and slowly made her way over to him. You couldn't tell even if you stood really close, but he was as nervous as a little girl would be in a room filled with perverted pirates. Sabaku no Gaara was never nervous, except the moments before he was going to hear his sweet cherry blossom speak to him again, to him and no one else. That was one thing he'd missed about her, that sweet voice that he could listen to all day.

"So.. How have you been, Gaara?" she aksed when she'd finally reached him, she smiled at him.

"Hn", was his only answer, too nervous to even get real words out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked, a confused look on her face.

"Hn", still too nervous to say any real words.

"Gaara?"

"Let's go", he finally said, she nodded and they both started to walk towards the ship. She had agreed on coming with them to the ship to see if it had changed in any kind of way since she was there the last time. Well, she had been on that ship for two, almost three, month so she remembered how it used to look.

**

* * *

R&R****? 8DD And yes, Kankuro wanted to be a little dirty xD**

**Oh, and sorry for the crappy ending!**

Edited: 13/5 – 10


	3. Prince?

**A/N: Chapter three!**** Since there was too little GaaSaku in the last chapter (I know that it was too little, but I didn't notice it until I kind of had posted the chapter) maybe there will be more in this one? 8D Who knows? Well.. I do, haha.**

**Disclaimer: ****Masahi Kishimoto**

_

* * *

Recap_

"_Hn", still too nervous to say any real words._

"_Gaara?"_

"_Let's go", he finally said, she nodded and they both started to walk towards the ship. She had agreed on coming with them to the ship to see if it had changed in any kind of way since she was there the last time. Well, she had been on that ship for two, almost three, weeks so she remembered how it used to look._

_End of recap_

* * *

Not many people in Konoha knows this, but about 200 years ago, Konoha and Suna – who are nowadays allies – were the worst rivals there could ever have been. When peace finally came between them, the king at that time had every book about Suna and Konoha being rivals burned so the future citizens of Konoha wouldn't know about the wars that had broken out now and then. Suna knows what happened 200 years ago, the king at the time was to lazy to get all the books burned, so they still exist and some of Suna's citizens are not that happy about how Konoha treated their ancestors.

The current king of Suna had died a while ago and so had the Queen, she actually died after giving birth of her third child so the king had ruled alone for many years. Now, the king died a year after his three children had left Suna with no explanation, so Suna had been ruled without a real king or Queen for six years or so. The government in Suna had been ruling Suna for the past five years and it had been very peaceful over there until two years ago, before that it was like the king and Queen still lived. But, of course.. Nothing good can last forever. Two years ago the citizens of Suna had started to like the word revolution very much. Hell had broken loose in Suna, but it wasn't until some months ago that it started to become really nasty over there. Suna really needed help and Konoha was the best they could get. Oh, was Sakura in for a surprise or what?

And she wasn't the only one who was in for a surprice, a blond and blue-eyed person who we all love – or hate, your choice – was in for the surprice of _her_ life. No, it wasn't Naruto.. Duh! It was Ino and she didn't even see it coming, no one did. Poor girl.

They were all on board of the ship now and they were all having fun. It'd taken a while for Gaara and Sakura to realise that they both wanted to just.. Touch each other since it was so long ago. So, after fifteen minutes or more, they were standing close to each other, hugging each other and just looking utterly cute. The girls had even gone _'aaw'_ when they had first hugged each other. Yes, it was a really cute sight. They hadn't kissed yet, but trust me, it was on its way.

"God, I missed you", Sakura said, smiling at him.

"Hn", Gaara.. Said.. And smiled back. Wait, WHAT? Yes.. And _that_ was the first time in years Temari fainted out of pure shock.

He looked at her for a minute or two, before leaning in and kiss her softly on the lips. Sakura could really feel how the butterflies in her stomach came to life again. It was a short and very sweet kiss, but Sakura wanted more dammit! She smirked at Gaara who raised his unexisting eyebrows at her, then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. What? Just because she was a princess who was supposed to behave like a perfect little angel it didn't mean that she did. She had fallen in love with a pirate, what were you expecting?

"Madaaaam, would you _care_ for a _snack_?" Kiba asked with the most convincing, British accent he could bare without starting to laugh insanely. He was wearing the 6 foot meter high, white wig that they'd stolen from the old lady who had fallen asleep on that chair. Everyone else who were watching were laughing their asses of at his little act.

Lee was laughing the most, "Kiba, you look just like..", laughing his ass off, ".. You look just like they way you looked two weeks ago when we got drunk.. Well, you got drunk.. I enjoyed the moment to much, if you remember.. Eeeh?"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Lee. What was he talking about? Two weeks ago? Oh yes, now they all remembered. Lee and Kiba had gone out to some bar or whatever it was to have some fun, just the two of them. Of course, no man on man action.. God no! Kiba was too much in love with Ino, plus he would never even hug a man longer than six seconds, because then it got 'awkward'. Lee just didn't do males. Anyways, back to the story, yes? What had they done that night? Since Lee had enjoyed the moment so much?

"Lee, what do you mean with 'I enjoyed the moment to much'?" Ino asked, looking confused.

"Ah, Ino.. That is for males ears only", Lee said, giving her his signature thumbs up.

Ino tilted her head to the side, before shaking it. Lee was always such an idiot in her eyes. But why was it for males ear only? This made her a little worried that something really bad had happened. She really wanted to know what had happened, but she still didn't.

"Lee!" she said, giving him a glare that made him back away a little from her.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you all, youthful children of today", he said, smiling widely while everyone else were sweat dropping.

"Yeah, please tell us!" Kiba said, everyone looked at him with confused looks. When he saw that, he raised an eyebrow, "What? I was drunk, I don't remember anything!"

Everyone shook their head and looked at Lee, waiting for an explanation. Lee sighted and started to explain. Apparently, they had gone to the bar while everyone else were enjoying a peaceful night on the ship. Both of them had been drinking, well.. Kiba more than Lee since he apparently had seen some pretty ladies the second they had walked in, Lee that is. After some time, Kiba had gotten drunk and was in the same mood he'd been in just some minutes ago with that wig on his head. The pretty, pretty ladies had come over to them after an hour or so, having some drinks with them and.. they got a little happy, so to speak. And after a while they got every happier and..

".. The rest is something you should remember, Kiba.. I mean, those pretty blonds got undressed just for you", Lee said, smiling widely, not even remembering that Ino – the girlfriend – was standing beside him, "and if you don't remember that, please tell me that you remember how you got them to mo-"

"Okay, STOP!" Ino screamed, on the verge to tears. Kiba had done _what_ with two _pretty_ blonds? "Kiba?"

She turned her gaze to her beloved boyfriend, demanding an answer. He was just standing there, too shocked to even say something. He didn't remember anything of that! Well, maybe that part where they got to the bar and that part about those first drinks and all, but after that.. Nothing made sense to him. According to Lee had had done.. What with two blonds?

"I.. I don't know what to say", he said after a while.

"You slept with another girl?" she asked, still demanding a real answer.

"Two actually", Lee cut in, smiling widely. But that smile disappeared as fast as he saw Ino fist coming towards his face and when the two met, he flew right into the wall on the other side of the ship. What? Who said that a girl couldn't be strong? Well, Lee had a new note-to-self now; Do _not_ talk when there is a pissed girl by your side, ever.

Ino glared at Lee and then turned her head to look at Kiba again. Everyone else were holding their breaths, wanting the best to happen but still waiting for the worst.

"Uh.. I don't really remember but.. I think so?" Kiba said, a nervous smile on his face. What was he supposed to say? Ino looked down on the floor, tear beginning to find their way to her eyes. Kiba bit his lip lightly, hating himself at that moment.

"You bastard!" Ino suddenly screamed, making everyone back away a little, "I thought that I was the only one for you!"

"You are the only one for m-"

"Enough! This relationship is over!" Ino screamed and turned around, started to walk away from him.

Kiba starred at her, barely understanding what had just happened. Had she just broken up with him? He had to think for a few seconds and when he finally understood what she had said, his eyes got wide and he yelled at Ino to wait.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" he asked, now he was demanding an answer.

"_Because_, asshole, I've seen how you look at other girl before and-"

"What other girls?"

"Will you let me finish? I didn't really care before that you couldn't take your eyes away from other girls, because you said that you loved me.. But this is it! How can I be together with someone that is cheating on me? I may be a pirate, but I want a real relationship that works and, since you're not willingly to give me one.. We're though!" Ino said, tears were now running down her cheeks. Kiba could almost feel tear in his eyes himself. Why him? Why? He tried to explain to her that he didn't mean to do that to her, but she wouldn't let him. She turned around and started to walk to the other side of the ship. The girls glared lightly at Kiba and the other males before they walked after Ino to comfort her, Sakura was the last one to go after her. Gaara didn't want to let go of her at first.. And she just had to ask..

".. You would not do that to me, would you?" it came out as a threatening whisper, only so Gaara would hear it. He smirked at her, leaning down and kissed her softly on the lips before he answered.

"What other girl would be sane enough to even approach me than you?" he asked and looked at her with his none existing eyebrows raised.

Sakura laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek before she went after the girls. He had really changed since the last time they met. Luckily, it was for the better.

When she reached the group of girl she made her way over to Ino. When she had done that, she put a hand on her shoulder, just letting Ino know that she was there if she wanted a comforting hug or something like that. Ino looked at her and gave her a partly convincing smile before she almost threw herself into Sakuras arms, startling Sakura so much that she almost fell backwards. If the other girls wouldn't have been there, she would have been on the floor right now with a crying Ino on top of her.

**

* * *

Two hours later**

Sakura hadn't had a single thought of the party the last hour and forty five minutes. So when she reached the palace, she slightly bit her lip and sneaked inside the building, praying to god that no one would notice her. But god didn't like her today.

"Sakura, where have you been?" her mothers worried voice asked behind her. Sakura swallowed and turned around, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I went out for.. A walk?" she smiled nervously at her mother who didn't seem to believe her.

"For two hours?" her mother almost had irony in her voice. A kind of 'yeah right' attitude.

Sakura slowly nodded and her mother sighted and told her that she could go up to her room. Sakura nodded again, this time slightly faster. She turned around and walked straight up to her room without anyone else stopping her. She sighted happily when she laid down on her bed and pulled the cover over her body. She gave the doors to the balcony one last look before she felt sleep creeping up on her. Withing minutes, she was sleeping.

Now that Gaara and the others were back, what was going to happen? Gaara was not happy about the whole wedding – thing, Sakura could tell. Was he going to do something about it or was he going to accept the fact that she was soon going to be Uchiha Sakura? Uchiha.. Gaah, it _burns_!

**

* * *

The next day**

Sakura had woken up earlier than normal, but it was not by herself. The maids had rushed into her room around four thirty in the morning, telling the poor girl who was still half asleep that her parents were going to go to visit another village that was in trouble. Sakura tried to ask which village, but they didn't listen to her. So, she just let them drag her up from her lovely bed and start to dress her. Corset and all, oh.. How she just hated her life. Did they seriously think that she wasn't skinny enough? Idiots.

After she was properly dressed, fully awake and starving, she went down to say goodbye to her parents who were waiting for her outside the palace. A carriage was standing behind them. Sakura sighted but smiled when she reached her parents. Was it a real smile? Who knows.

"Sakura, we are very sorry that we have to leave you so sudden, but Suna needs our help", her father said.

"So it is Suna you are going to?" her parents both nodded, "is that not the village where the king and queen died and their children ran away about six or seven years ago?"

Her mother nodded before giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead. Her father did the same and told her that the servants and maids would gladly satisfy her every need. She was the ruler of Konoha while they were gone, he thought that it would do her good. They didn't know how long they were going to be gone but they hoped that they would be home for the wedding, really hoped.

Sakura waved at them when they started to move. After that, she thought about going inside again, but she was kind of sure that it wasn't such a great idea. So, instead she walked to the huge garden and found her way to the place where she had been kidnapped by the people that were her closest friends now. She smiled, wondering where they were and what they were doing.

"Oh, princess", a voice suddenly whispered behind her. She gasped and turned around, only to be faced by _them_. She smiled and punched Neji lightly on the shoulder.

They all greeted her, everyone but Hinata were there. She was probably busy getting yelled at by her father for dating a pirate. He was one of the few who knew about it and he just didn't want to let it go. Poor little girl! That was not the only problem. Another problem was that Kiba and Ino still didn't seem to be too happy to have each other around.

Sakura mentally shook her head and then turned to Gaara who was the last one to arrive at the scene. She smiled that kind of smile that she only had on when he was around. He made her happy so.. Why shouldn't he have a special smile? He had really changed since the last time they saw each other, back then he was this really anti-social guy who looked like he wanted to kill everything that came in his way and he hated psychical contact, well.. Not hated but he didn't like it. Now, he'd lightened up.. Although he refused to smile, still. He seemed to like the thought of actually kissing her in public and such things. She liked the change.

He walked over to her and put his hands around her waist, it was kind of like a habit already. He didn't care about Naruto and Kankuro's perverted comments, idiots. Naruto had a girlfriend so.. Shouldn't he be a little less childish when there was physical contact between a male and a female with him watching? But Kankuro hadn't had a real girlfriend for years, just some one-night-stand now and then.

He answered her smile with one of his usual smirks before he bent down and kissed her on the lips. She kind of tasted like cherries. Maybe not that strange since her name ment 'cherry blosssom', her hair was pink as the cherry blossom petals, she smelled like the cherry blossom flowers. Cherries, cherries, cherries.

"You know, it is inappropriate for any man to have this kind of relationship with an enageged woman", Sakura said, smirking. She didn't care that the others were listening on her like there was no tomorrow.

"Since when did I start to care about what's appropriate or not?" Gaara asked and looked at her with a smirk on his face himself, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips again and then continued, "and besides, you were mine first"

Sakura laughed lightly and had to agree on that one. Sure, she'd had a crush on Sasuke when they were children, but that was long gone and she had been in love with Gaara for two years. Now, that says at least some things about who had her first for real. She's glad that it was Gaara, very glad.

"What are you all doing here by the way?" Sakura asked after a minute or two of silence.

"It was so boring on the ship so we first went to mess with the guards a little and then we saw you and.. Here we are", Temari said and smiled.

Sakura nodded and fiddled around with Gaaras loose shirt, which he liked. He once again bent down, but this time he kissed her neck and worked his way up to the jaw and then he found her lips.

"Oh my god! It's you.. YOU!" a voice suddenly screamed. A female voice. Everyone turned around and saw a blond girl with brown eyes almost running towards them. When she reached them, she turned a sharp left by Naruto and threw herself into a startled Kankuros arms. He had to back away a few steps so that he wouldn't fall. He looked at the girl for a few seconds before a huge smirk grew on his face.

"I have a fan-girl?" he asked, extremely happy. The others sweat dropped.

"No, I think she's just drunk", Temari said and pointed at the girl who had let go of Kankuro and was now.. Dancing?

"Oh.. But still", the 'oh' was not that happy, but the two other words were a lot happier. At least she liked him while she was drunk?

* * *

After twenty minutes of talking, kissing, glaring and laughter, the pirates snuck into the palace and Sakura used the mane entrance. If any guard saw Gaara and/or anyone from his crew, it would not be a amusing day for them. They had already spent a night in Konoha's prison and Sakura was pretty sure that they didn't want to do it again. At least she wouldn't want to do that.

She made it up to her room after five minutes or so. The maids insisted on asking her if there was anything she wanted or so and they asked that twenty times each or so. The two women made Sakura crazy! Sure, she knew that her father had said that they would want to satisfy her every need but.. Was he serious about that 'every'? Oh, she missed her parents already.

When she finally made it up the stairs and into the long corridor that led to her room, she walked past a room where the door was open. She didn't really take any notice to it before she had past the room. After turning around, she walked over to the door and looked around the room. There was no one in the room, except for.. A certain redhead who was looking through clothes and other things. The room he was in was used for storing such things as clothes, paintings and other things that weren't used at the moment. The outfit that Gaara was currently holding was actually Sasuke's new outfit that he hadn't picked up yet. It was a little.. Unmanly. But then again, since when was Sasuke a real man – according to Sakura?

"Do you like that one?" Sakura asked and raised an eyebrow when he eyed the outfit.

He looked up from the outfit and smirked at her, shaking his head. But he still wanted to try it, just to see how he would look in it. Probably very.. Gay. Not that he had anything against men that liked men, as long as they didn't approach him.

"You want to try it on, do you not?" Sakura asked after she saw the way he looked at the outfit after shaking his head at her first question. He smirked again and shrugged, didn't really want to talk that much at the moment.

Sakura also shrugged and made some random sign with her hand that could mean 'go ahead then' before she stood up straight and walked towards her room. As she entered it, she noticed awfully quick that it was empty. Where were the crew? Probably messing with some guards or with the maids, hopefully the last. Oh, how Sakura hated those maids. Always in the way when she didn't want them there.

She sat on the bed and waited for Gaara.

Gaara soon came back into the room, wearing the oh so expensive outfit that wasn't his stile at all. It was the one that Sasuke'd had made for himself and as usual, he told the one that made the outfit to make it in a specific size, which just happened to be a size too big for his body, but Gaara he.. fitted in it, or it fitted him. Sakura couldn't stop staring at him, seriously. He looked good despite the fact that the outfit wasn't that pretty.

"So, do you like it?" she asked, kind of knowing the answer already.

"It feels.. Kind of weird", he said and made a face, making Sakura laugh.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you do look very good in it, even though it does not look that good", she said, "I mean.. I knew that you had muscles, but I did not know that they could.. Wow.. If you just knew what I feel like doing at the moment.."

She didn't even realise how wrong that sounded, she just told him the truth. And the truth made him smirk widely this time, he could guess what she wanted to do at the moment and if he had to tell the truth, he loved it. When she actually realised what she had said, she blushed _deeply_ and looked down on the floor while he walked over to her.

"So the little princess knows how to talk dirty, eh?" he said, still smirking. He put his hands around her waist and then leaned down so they could share a passionate kiss before the normal thing happened, someone interrupted them. And this time, it was the whole crew. As far as Sakura could see at least, still no sign of Hinata though.

"So Gaara when are yo-", Naruto interrupted himself when he saw how close the two were standing. However, when he saw what Gaara was wearing, a huge smirk appeared on his face, "Gaara.. What the hell are you wearing? You know, I always thought that you liked girls.. Or Sakura, who is a girl.. But these clothes makes me a little.. Unsure"

He was jokeing, but Gaara didn't care if it was a joke or not, it pissed him off and he wanted to wack the blonds head hard enough to make him pass out.. And he was on his way to do that, but Temari and Kankuro, who apparently hadn't entered the room yet did just that and when they saw their baby brother they.. Started to laugh, _a lot_.

"Gaara what.. What.. What are you wearing?" Temari managed to ask before she started to laugh hard again.

Gaara glared at her. He knew that he looked.. Unmanly.. But did they have to laugh? No one else laughed at him, not out loud at least. Because they were smart enough to know what he would do to them if they did laugh out loud at what he was wearing. But his siblings were.. Not that smart.

"Wow, Gaara, I haven't seen you in that kind of clothes for years, when was the last time you or me wore something like that? Six? Seven years ago?" Kankuro had actually managed to stop laughing after a while, which Temari hadn't been able to do.

Gaara's eyes got wide for a second or two. Why did he have to say that? He looked at Sakura who now stood beside him, she looked confused and she also looked like she wanted to know what Kankuro was talking about. In other words, not good. Or, how could he know that? It could turn out good.. Sometime in the future.

Kankuro also seemed to notice the confused look on Sakura's face. He raised an eyebrow before he started to talk again, not that it made Gaara that happy. The damn pervert should not deserve to own a mouth.

"We ran away from Suna seven years ago, our dad was the king so we wore these kind of clothes pretty much every day, haven't Gaara told you that?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh", Sakura understand what Kankuro had said at first, but when she did her eyes got really wide, "what did you just say?"

She stared at the Sabaku siblings for some moments before she realised what Kankuro meant. Their dad was the dead king of Suna? So that meant that.. Prince? He was the bloody prince of Suna? Why hadn't he told her that? Was he embaressed or something like that? Why should he be that? Maybe he just didn't want to tell her that because he.. Didn't want to be a prince? But still, why hadn't he told her?

"You are a prince? _A prince_?" when she managed to find her voice, she almost screamed. She didn't even think of the guards and maids.

"Kind of", Gaara said and shrugged, looking very Gaaraish on the outside, but on the inside he was very.. UnGaaraish. She hated him now, didn't she?

"Why did you not tell me that you are the _bloody prince_ of Suna?" Sakura glared at him.

"Hey, I'm a prince too!" Kankuro said and pouted, not liking the fact that he got no attention what so ever.

Gaara didn't know that do answer. Mostly because he really didn't know why and because whatever he said, he was sure that she was going to yell at him. And he did not like it when she yelled at him. She was probably the only person that could scare him. Poor little panda-chan.

The same second as he was going to answer her question, someone opened the door, starteling everyone. They all turned around the stand face to face with..

**

* * *

THE END! ****And there you have it ^^ NOO, I'm just kidding xD Of course it's not the end O__O' Then I'D be depressed D: Hope you liked this chapter though! Despite the cliffy 8DD**

**Anyways, R&R please!**

Edited: 13/5 – 10


	4. I'll castrate you

**A/N: Chapter four, ladies and gentlemen! Now you will all find out who had just entered the room, or ****are you not interested in that?**

**Disclaimer: Hamsters on crack..**** (A.k.a, I do not own Naruto)**

_

* * *

Recap:_

"_You are a prince? A _prince_?" when she managed to find her voice, she almost screamed. She didn't even think of the guards and maids._

"_Kind of", Gaara said and shrugged, looking very Gaaraish on the outside, but on the inside he was very.. UnGaaraish. She hated him now, didn't she?_

"_Why did you not tell me that you are the _bloody prince_ of Suna?" Sakura glared at him._

"_Hey, I'm a prince too!" Kankuro said and pouted, not liking the fact that he got no attention what so ever._

_Gaara didn't know that do answer. Mostly because he really didn't know why and because whatever he said, he was sure that she was going to yell at him. And he did not like it when she yelled at him. She was probably the only person that could scare him. Poor little panda-chan._

_The same second as he was going to answer her question, someone opened the door, starteling everyone. They all turned around the stand face to face with.._

_End of recap_

* * *

..One of the maids who looked like she could faint any second. Pirates in the princess' room? Oh, this was not good. She recognized them all as the pirates who almost got hanged two years ago, she had a good memory, so it was not strange that she remembered their faces. But even though she knew that the red head was the captain, she soon recognized him as one of the lost princes from Suna. He ran away and became a pirate, right?

She was on her way to run out of the room to go and find a guard or two, but she didn't relly come that far, because Neji and Kiba suddenly stood infront of the door, blocking her way. She backed away just to back into Kankuro and Naruto. She gulped and looked up at them. She'd been holding some bed sheets when she got into the room and at that very moment, they met the floor.

"Now, where do you think you're going, little girl?" Kankuro asked, sounding very frightening. The maid – named Shuri – gulped and looked at him, a lot of fear in her eyes. She didn't know what they would do to her, so she had a right to be afraid, because they were pirates after all.

"I.. I-"

"Nooo, you're not", Kankuro said while shaking his head, still looking kind of frightening according to Shuri. He put a hand on her shoulder, making her face go pale, "you, little girl.. Are coming with me"

If it was even possible, Shuri got even paler while the guys in the room rolled their eyes, knowing what he was going to do to the poor girl. Kankuro lightly pushed Shuri in the direction of the door while the other guys sighted and got busy with other things than thinking about what he was going to do with her. The girls did the same. Well, all the girls except Sakura, who didn't know at all what was going on. Where were they going?

"Uh.. Please excuse me for asking this but, where did they go?" Sakura asked when the door was closed and Kankuro and Shuri were gone.

"Well", Kiba started – earning a glare from Ino just for talking, "the pervert is going to.. Have a nice little talk with the poor- I mean.. The pretty little maid"

"Oh.. Poor girl", Sakura said and shook her head before turning her attention to Gaara again, who was still in that _very pretty_ outfit. He had however taken the jacket off, making it look at least a little bit better.

The group soon started to talk and kept talking for about fifteen minutes, thought Sakura didn't want to talk to Gaara anymore, he'd kept that big of a secret from her, she was very angry with him! All of a sudden though, yells were heard from the entrance hall of the palace, making everyone turn around and look at the closed door. The voices probably belonged to the guards, since they were quite deep and since the voices were yelled something about 'get him!' and 'don't let him get away!' and there was also a female voice yelling, none of them could make out what she was saying though, it was probably Shuri.

They all kept looking at the door, even when the voices got quiet. They were kind of expecting that the guards were going to run up the stairs and barge into Sakura room and send all of them that were pirates to jail. Not what they wanted.

"Yo, kiddos", a voice suddenly said behind them, causing them all to jump in surprice, "having fun?"

On the edge of the balcony, a man that looked like he was about thirty years old squatted while reading a small, orange book. He was quite tall, muscular and even though his hair was white, he looked young. He wore the normal rich mans outfit, the only thing that didn't fit was a mask that covered half of his face and a ribbon – like thing that covered his left eye. Everyone but Sakura looked at him with confused looks.

"Who's he?" Tenten asked Sakura when she noticed that the pintette looked more annoyed than confused, still looking at the man on the balcony.

Sakura sighted before answering, "my uncle, Hatake Kakashi.."

"Oh.. How'd he get up there?"

"Well, he has been doing that for several years now and.. I still have no clue about how he is doing it", Sakura said and shook her head. You might think that she would be worried about the fact that her uncle saw the pirates in his niece's room? Well, she wasn't. Because her uncle was too busy reading his book all the time and as long as none of the pirates tried to hurt Sakura, Kakashi wouldn't move a muscle.

Footsteps running up stairs broke the silence in the room. Guards.

"If I were you, I would hide", Kakashi mumbled while still reading his beloved book.

The crew looked at each other and nodded and as quickly as they could found somewhere to hide before the guards opened the door with a loud bang. Gaara hadn't moved a muscle however, Sakura didn't understand why. Did he want to go to jail or.. Get killed? Of course, she wasn't thinking the way he was, you see.. He knew that the guards were going to think that he was anything but a pirate when he wore that kind of outfit he was wearing at the moment. So why run around like a total maniac? Naruto was about to hide since he didn't remember that the guards weren't going to arrest him every time they saw him, he was just about to dive under the bed to hide when Gaara grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. And with one look from the redhead, Naruto laughed slightly, feeling a little stupid, and that was when the guards came. This was going to be a very weird day.

"Princess, are you okay?" one of the guards asked the second he entered the room.

The expression on his face went from protect-the-princess to confused when he saw the Uzumaki boy and.. A totally unknown redhead standing on the princess' left side. The look on his face made Sakura laugh nervously.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well, we just found a pirate on top of one of the maids, about to..", he didn't continue, just coughed slightly, still trying to get the image of a partly naked Kankuro on top of a the maid. It would haunt him forever.

"Oh? Well.. I am fine", Sakura said, quickly noticing that the other guard was looking at Gaara with a suspicious look on his face.

"Sir, why does it feel like I have seen you before?" the guard asked after a second or two.

"Uh..", oh, Gaara had no clue at all. No sarcasm at all, nooo..

Suddenly the guards eyes got wide, making the three teenagers in front of him believe that he was about to cut Gaara's throat because he recognized him as the pirate captain that was in Konoha two years ago. However, the guard almost dove onto the floor, kneeling in front of the three very confused teenagers.

"Oh, sir.. My lord.. You highness", the guard on the floor mumbled, causing Gaara to smirk a little. He knew that it was going to work, "what.. What brings you to Konoha? Gaara, prince of Suna.."

"Just a little..", he looked at Sakura for a seconds, still smirking, ".. business"

This made Sakura blush deeply, it did however go unnoticed by both guards, since the one that had been standing for the last thirty seconds was down on the floor now as well. It was not every day you got to see a lost prince from Suna standing in the princess' room, in Konoha. They were lucky men at that moment.

"Princess, are you sure that you have not seen any pirates? If there is one, there has got to be at least two more somewhere", one of the guards said after they had raised from the floor.

Sakura thought for a moment. Lie or.. Lie? Hm, the first one sounded better.

"Well.. I did see some people down in the garden just a few minutes ago, in the labyrinth", she said, "you better go and look and.. Take all the other guards with you, in case it actually is the pirates.."

Both of the guards nodded, bowed deeply and then exited the room. No one moved for about two seconds, making sure that the guards were gone. After that Sakura sighted happily. She got the guards out for a couple of hours, all by herself. Yes, a couple of hours. Because they would get lost in that labyrinth and not find their way out until the sun was setting.

"Nice one, Sakura", Temari said happily when she came out from behind the curtains, "when did you learn to lie?"

"When I got to know all of you?"

"Ah, of course"

They all laughed a little. Then Sakura remembered something and turned to Gaara with a questioning expression on her face, making him raise the oh so famous and none-existing eyebrows.

"How did the guards know that you were the prince of Suna?"

"Well..", Gaara started, "it was probably the outfit"

Sakura nodded a little, smirking – totally forgetting that she was angry with him. Probably the outfit, yes. In that kind of outfit, anyone would look like a filthy rich kid with an ego that was way to big and with parents that had more money than they could spend in a lifetime. Well, it was either the outfit that made the guards recognize him as the prince of Suna or it was.. the hair? Probably the hair, eyes and the outfit all together. All the adults in Konoha.. Or most of the adults at least, had seen portraits of the two princes and the princess of Suna and if you had a good memory, you would recognize Gaara as the little redhead with the teddy bear in his arms, smiling widely. A very odd sight nowadays. The portraits of the Sabaku siblings were of course kind of old, from when they were only children, but that red hair wouldn't go unnoticed by anyone that had seen those portraits, not those jade eyes either.

"So.. Now what?" Naruto asked after some seconds of silence.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Now what?

"I have no idea", a kind of familiar, laid back voice said behind the bunch of teenagers, making most of them jump yet again.

"Are you still here, uncle?" Sakura asked with a tired voice. He smirked under the mask and nodded.

"It is my duty as an uncle to protect my one and only niece", he said, not taking his eyes of the little book in his hand, "even though I do not think they will do anything to you"

Sakura sighted and shook her head. She turned her back at him and started talking to Temari, Ino, Naruto and Chouji a little bit. She didn't notice that Kakashi motioned Gaara to come over to him and she didn't notice that Gaara did just that. And of course, she didn't hear what they were saying either.

"She has grown a lot over the years", Kakashi stated, for the first time looking up from the book, "has she not?"

"Yeah..", Gaara said, looking at Sakura's back.

Kakashi smiled slightly while he too looked at Sakura's back. His precious little niece. She had really grown a lot over the years, _a lot_ in a few places he might add. And it didn't really make him that happy, because then all the boys would come for her and take her away from him and he wouldn't have his precious little niece anymore and then he would be very, vey, very sad.. Yes, he really loved his niece. She was like his own daughter, even though he really didn't show it that much.. But she was his little angel. And that's why he wanted to talk to Gaara.

"You know, if you lay a finger on her I will castrate you", he suddenly said, it was still his normal, lazy voice, but a little threatening was added. (A/N: Thank you, Metalicneko!)

Gaara looked at Kakashi with a very confused and – might I add – scared look. Uncle said what?

"Huh?"

"You heard me, your highness", Kakashi said, looking at Gaara. Well, more like glaring actually. And despite that fact that the bottom of his face and his left eye was covered, he did a very good job to scare the redhead to death. Something that just never happened normally, so Kakashi did a vey good job with the glare.

After thirty seconds or so, Gaara went back to the rest of the teenagers in the room, not wanting to stand close to the creepy uncle. When he reached the others, Sakura asked him what they had been talking about, but he didn't want to tell her. Seriously, what was he supposed to say? So, since she was curious, she walked over to her dear uncle.

"So, what were you two talking about, uncle?"

"Not much.."

"Not much?"

Kakashi nodded, still reading his book. It was rare for him to put that book down before it was at least ten o'clock at night. That damn porn. Sakura called it porn and he got annoyed every time she did. It was not porn! It was a romance novel, dammit!

"I just told him that you two make a cute couple.. Much better than you and Sasuke", Kakashi said with his normal and quite lazy voice.

Sakura looked at him with a surprised expression on her face, much better than her and Sasuke? But.. Kakashi liked Sasuke, didn't he? He was the one who had trained Sasuke when he was a child, that's why Sasuke is such a good sword fighter as he is, even though he will never be able to beat Gaara.

"That book is not good for you, makes you say these strange things", Sakura said, while shaking her head.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, she always said that.

**

* * *

Outside in the garden**

"I do not see anyone, sir!" one of the guards said to his boss, who sighted. They had been out there for about thirty minutes now! And they had found.. Nothing and no one. Had the princess been lying to them? Why would she do that?

The guard – named Hizumi – looked around. All he could see was.. Flowers, trees, more flowers, a bird or two.. Yeah, that was probably it. He sighed and looked up at the balcony to the princess' room. He saw Hatake Kakashi, her uncle of course and.. The prince. Wait, that wasn't the prince, or was it? It looked like Sabaku no Gaara, the pirate captain.. Who just happened to be the prince of Suna? Okay, hold it. Moving too fast. He was the prince of Suna, right? Yes, he was. But he was also a notorious pirate captain? Okay, so.. What to do? Were the guards allowed to arrest a prince? Probably not..

"Hiroshima, what are you looking at?" his boss asked.

"Uh.. That, sir?" Hizumi pointed at the two persons on the balcony and explained his.. Conclusion?

He had been Sasuke's closest man until seven months ago, that was when the king and Queen decided to remember that Sasuke and the princess were going to get married when the princess turned 18, on March 28th. So, seven months ago, Sasuke thought that he was way too important to run around and play commander, even though it was a very respected post. Hizumi had lost contact with Sasuke, they didn't talk, but Hizumi didn't really suffer. The bastard thought he was way too important to even talk to him, now that he was the future king of Konoha and all.

"Is that.. Sabaku no Gaara?" Hizumi nodded when his boss – Ruki – asked him that, "The pirate captaine? I thought that he was hanged two years ago?"

"Uh, not really.. He kind of.. Got away, thanks to Uchiha Itachi and his crew"

Ruki sighted and told his men what they were going to do next. Hizumi tried to tell him about the whole 'prince' – thing, but he wouldn't listen. Oh lord, please have mercy.

**

* * *

Back in the room**

They had nothing to do, nothing. Kakashi was now long gone, apparently. They were all bored.. And that was kind of unusual for them, being notorious pirates and all. Naruto was ultra bored and he used the time to irritate everyone else, jumping around, asking them what they were going to do. Lee spent the time expressing his love to Sakura, much to Gaara's annoyance. Kankuro was nowhere to be found, probably in jail or something like that. Eh, they could get him out of there later.. No one really missed him. Chouji had found some cookies and was at the moment eating them. Kiba tried to convince Ino to get back together with him, it was not working at time moment. Tenten and Neji sat somewhere in a corner doing.. Something. And Temari was sitting on Sakura's bed, thinking about a special and very lazy person..

Suddenly, the door opened, making everyone freeze and looked at the door.

"What the he-", the person stared at everyone in shock, "Sakura.. What the hell are _they_ doing here?"

"Hi-"

"Uchiha", Gaara interrupted her, looking at Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Sabaku.. What the hell are you doing here? Sakura, get away from them", Sasuke said, glaring at Gaara the whole time. He had just come to take Sakura out for a walk, since he thought she needed it. And who knows, maybe something good would come out of the walk? He had not expected to find a whole bunch of pirates in her room!

"You know, taking back what's rightfully mine", Gaara said, glancing at Sakura and smirked when she blushed.

"Why do you not just die?" Sasuke glared at Gaara again, but then the expression on his face changed, "is that.. My new outfit you are wearing?"

"Just get your sword out already", Naruto said, wanting the fight to start sometime soon.

**

* * *

Okay, this chapter ****TOTALLY SUCKED! ****Sorry!**

**R&R, please? 8DD I'll make fluffly GaaSaku moments in the next chapter? :D**

Edited: 13/5 – 10


	5. You've lied to me

**A/N: ****Chapter five! After all of the reviews you posted for chapter four I have to admit, that chapter wasn't that bad.. I was just in some kind of 'I hate it' - mood when I posted it.. Well, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Hamsters on crack**

_

* * *

Recap_

"_Uchiha", Gaara interrupted her, looking at Sasuke with a smirk on his face._

"_Sabaku.. What the hell are you doing here? Sakura, get away from them", Sasuke said, glaring at Gaara the whole time. He had just come to take Sakura out for a walk, since he thought she needed it. And who knows, maybe something good would come out of the walk? He had not expected to find a whole bunch of pirates in her room!_

_"You know, taking back what's rightfully mine", Gaara said, glancing at Sakura and smirked when she blushed._

_"Why do you not just die?" Sasuke glared at Gaara again, but then the expression on his face changed, "is that.. My new outfit you are wearing?"_

_"Just get your sword out already", Naruto said, wanting the fight to start sometime soon._

_End of recap_

* * *

Sasuke did exactly what Naruto told him to do, since it was a very good idea. He grabbed the handle on the sword and got ready to fight the redhead yet again. Gaara did the same as him, but he got ready to have some fun while maybe.. Accidentally killing the Uchiha on the way. A great bonus, don't you think?

"Gaara, my youthful captain.. Where did you get that sword from?" Lee asked.

Gaara looked at him for some seconds, trying to ignore the 'youthful' – part. It was much easier to do that nowadays than before. Annoying eyebrow-boy. Gaara gave him a look that said something similar to 'don't ask, stupid' and then turned back to Sasuke who hadn't moved.

"Get ready to die, Sabaku", Sasuke said, glaring at the redhead.

Gaara chuckled slightly and shook his head at Sasuke's stupid... ness. Well, the laughter pissed Sasuke off. He raised his sword and got ready to fight for real now. Gaara did the same and then.. They were interrupted. More people rushed into the already crowded room. How many people could fit in that room? Now, what people entered the room this time? The guards, of course.

"Aw, come on! I haven't seen a decent sword-fight for two whole years.. _You can't even give me that_?" Naruto cried out, tears running down his cheeks.

Everyone looked at him for a few seconds before they shook their heads and returned to what they were doing before that.

"Drop your sword, Sabaku", Ruki said and glared at Gaara, who did what he was told. Sasuke smirked and did the same with his sword. It was no fun if the other person didn't even fight back.

Under the time the two males had gotten their swords out and all, they had taken some steps closer to each other and were now standing just a few inches away from each other. Just what Gaara wanted, because then he could do this:

He all of a sudden punshed Sasuke in the face, making him fall down on the floor with a shocked look on his face. His crew and Sakura cheered and some of them took their chance to do the same to some of the guards.

And then a fight started. Pirates vs. Guards, kind of. Sakura wasn't a part of the fight, mostly because, even though she was kind of strong for being a girl, she didn't like fighting that much. Only when it was absolutely necessary. And she also didn't fight because Gaara told her to stay away from all the aggressive people waving their fists at each other. The whole fight ended a little while later with Gaara being able to knock Sasuke out. Before duck-bottom fainted from the hard punch from Gaara, he yelled at the guards to put the pirates in jail, Naruto too.

**

* * *

An hour later**

So, after an hour the guards had managed to get the pirates away from Sakura's room, with Sakura following them. They were soon put in one big cell. Jail, very fun.

"You can not put a prince in jail! Or a princess for that matter!" Sakura said, pointing at the Sabaku siblings. She'd been saying that for the last fifteen minutes, but Ruki wouldn't listen. He was not going to let go of the fact that Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were pirates. He didn't even care that they were royal. Or?

"But-.. Of course not, princess", Ruki was about to protest, but when Sakura gave him a nasty look, he changed his mind. He did _not_ want to make the princess angry, because then she would tell the king and Queen – her parents – and then he would probably loose his job.

"And.. Anyone who is close friends with a prince or a princess can not be put in jail either", Sakura said, totally making it up but.. Who cares?

"Says _who_?"

"Says _me_!" Sakura glared at him. He knew what she was capable of doing, since she had a lot of power now that her parents were in Suna. She could easily have him arrested or even killed if she felt like it.

But even though he knew that she could do those things to him, he still didn't want to give in and let them out. What would his brother – who was a rich, powerful and almost too crule man – say? 'You lost to a girl?' would probably be the first thing he would hear and it didn't make him happy.

"Ruki..", Sakura glared at him yet again, actually making the man in front of her take a step back. She'd learned from the best, her mother.

Ruki sighted and gave in. He didn't want to let them go but.. Did he have a choice? He ordered some of the guards to let the Sabaku – siblings out. The guards looked at him with questioning looks before they nodded slowly and let them out.

"Hey, what about us?" Naruto cried out, when he realised that the guards weren't going to let him out.

"Ruki, let them go!" Sakura ordered, Ruki had no choice.

So, the guards let the others go too and when Sakura ordered them to go back to the palace and do their job. Man, she really loved the power she had.

"Thanks, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said and smiled a wide Naruto-smile.

"You are welcome, Naruto", Sakura said and smiled back.

"Can we.. Maybe get out of here? Like right now?" Ino said and looked annoyed, probably because Kiba was standing beside her, "I hate dungeons.."

"And you're supposed to be a pirate?" Kiba asked and laughed a little, but he instantly shut up when she glared at him.

**

* * *

Later..**

They had made their way out of the dungeon, seconds ago actually.. And who else walks around the corner of the palace but the chicken butt headed emo-king himself? He would never go away, would he?

"Whaaaa-", he was obviously shocked to see all the pirates?

"Uchiha", Gaara said and almost smiled, but it was still ended up as a smirk though. He walked up to Sasuke, "I have something to tell you.."

"What?" Sasuke asked, glaring at him.

Gaara smirked, raised his hand and punched Sasuke right on the face – just like that-, making the raven haired boy faint. It happened so sudden that everyone else were kind of surprised, but still happy. Maybe Sasuke died? No, wait.. he's breathing.

"You know, you can't just go around and punch people, Gaara", Sakura said, but couldn't help but smirk when she saw Sasuke on the ground. Why did they have to get married? If the marriage wouldn't be happening, maybe her and Sasuke would still be best friends? Who knows? She would actually like it to be like that, because she really liked him when they were just best friends. Now she.. Kind of hated him. Asshole!

"Why not?" Gaara asked and pouted a little, making everyone laugh.

After a while they started walking towards the ship. It's a real wonder that no one missed Sakura, isn't it? Since she's supposed to be the one who rules the village while her parents are gone, it's really weird that no one seems to be out looking for her. She kind of liked it, but it made her nervo-

"Princess Sakura?"

The whole group stopped, looking around and trying to understand where the voice came from. When they all understood that it came from the place where Gaara had knocked Sasuke down, Sakura quickly told all of them to hide at any place where they wouldn't be seen. They did as she told them, although Naruto didn't really understand what she meant by 'hide', so he just kind of put his hands in front of his eyes. Idiot. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands and lowered then, telling him at the same time to act as natural as Uzumaki Naruto could in this kind of situation.

Well, some seconds later, guards and a bruisy Sasuke came around the corner of the palace. A very angry-looking Sasuke might I add.

"Sakura!" he almost yelled when they came closer, "where is he?"

"Where is.. Who?" Sakura asked, acting as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Sabaku!"

"Sa..ba..ku? Oh, him? I have not seen him for a long time.. Hey, what have you done to your face, Sasuke?" Sakura said, smirking in her own head.

"Stop acting like you do not know where he is, he bet me up only minutes ago over there!" Sasuke said, glared at her and pointed towards the corner of the palace.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at this, Sasuke looked at him with a look that really could kill and Sakura looked at him with a strange expression on her face.

"What are you laughing at, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked, angry.

"You.. You actually admit that someone bet you up, Uchiha?" Naruto asked, still laughing. Naruto might not be the smartest person in the world, but that was stupid even for him. Sasuke all of a sudden lunged at him and the two of them soon lay on the ground, fist fight. Sakura tried to seperate them, but it didn't go so well. The guards however managed to do so. During the time the guards separated the violent teenagers, Sakura nonchalantly waved her hand towards the area where Gaara and the rest were hiding, kind of telling them to get out of there.

When the two violent teens finally had calmed down, the guards let them go and Sasuke ordered Naruto to get out of there before he ended up in jail, again. Naruto did as he was told. Sasuke then took a deep breath and looked over to the place where Sakura stood.

"Sakura, dear.. I know that we have not gotten along so well since the engagement became real.. But I just know that if we try, we can become the happiest couple in the world", Sasuke said and smirked, walking closer to Sakura.

"Yeah right", Sakura mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh.. Uhm.. I said; Oh, Sasuke.. You make me blush"

"Hn, that is what I thought", Sasuke smirked and put his hands around her tiny waist, he then bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura felt sick when she thought about them being able to become the happiest couple alive and she felt even sicker when he kissed her on the cheek, however she soon smiled at him and laughed a little.

"Oh, Sasuke.. I am sure we will be", she leaned her head on his shoulder, "mother and father will be thrilled when I tell them how happy I am that _you_ are going to be my husband and Konoha's future king!"

Sasuke smirked once again and nodded.

"I am sure they will, dear!"

No one of them say it, but a certain redhead still hadn't made his way towards the ship. He was still behind a bush, looking at the entire scene. At first, he felt like laughing when Sakura came with her 'yeah right!'. She was on her way to become a real pirate! But, when she started telling Uchiha about how happy she was that she was marrying him.. And actually sounding serious about it, he just wanted to kill someone! How could someone change their mind about someone that they hated so fast? Gaara knew that Sakura hated the Uchiha, he could see it in her eyes. But.. Maybe she was just a good actress? It didn't make him happy. He always knew when someone was lying to someone else, he could both see it in his or her eyes or hear it in his or her voice. However, lying wasn't anything that was written on Sakura's forehead.

* * *

After Sakura had made Sasuke to leave, telling him some stupid lie about how she just had to have that pink ribbon that she left in her mothers drawing room the day before, she went on a search for Gaara and the others. She assumed that they were on the ship, so that's were she went. It was located behind a big rocky mountain – like hill, it was quite hard to get there in the kind of dress that Sakura was wearing, but she made it without one single bruise!

She smiled triumphely when she had made it to the ship, before walking onto it.

She found everyone except Gaara on the deck, doing nothing. Naruto was there too and.. Hinata! Sakura ran over to her best friend and hugged her tightly. She hated it when Hinata was away, even if it was just for one day. They had been best friends before they even knew what a corset was, of course one of them missed the other if the other one went away! The shy girl had only been away for a couple of hours, her father just wasn't going to except the fact that his daughter was dating a pirate.. So he usually locked her up in her room when he got the chance.

"How was it?"

"B-Boring", Hinata stuttered and sighted.

Sakura laughed a little before looking around, wondering where Gaara was. She turned to look at Hinata again, with a questioning look that only the best friend in front of her would understand.

Hinata pointed at the captains cabin, just before Naruto gave her a hug from behind. This caused her to almost scream a little from pure surprise, but she recovered fast and laughed a little. Naruto smiled widely and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura just had to smile, it was so cute!

She soon shook her head however, heading towards Gaara's cabin. She knocked on the door before entering. It didn't even take more than five seconds for her to locate where the sexy redhead was. He was lying on the bed, eyes closed and an irritated expression on his face. This made Sakura confused, why was he irritated?

"Gaara?" she walked over to the bed and put a hand on his shoulder, making him open his eyes and look at her with an angry look.

"What?" was his only answer.

"What is the matter?" she asked, still looking confused.

"I think you know" he answered, sitting up on the bed and almost glaring at her.

"No.. I do not know.."

"Oh, you _do not_? Maybe I should remind you a little then? You and the Uchiha, hugging each other and _you_ telling _him_ how happy you were that you were going to marry him and no one else, that you were _so_ happy that he was going to be Konoha's future king.. Remember that? And you weren't even lying! I could tell! I guess you don't hate him after all.."

That was probably the longest sentence Sabaku no Gaara was ever going to utter. Once Sakura had registered everything that he had said, she looked at him with wide eyes. What?

"How can you say such a thing?"

"I'm just telling you the truth! Something that you haven't been doing!" he was now glaring at the girl in fron of him, he was also standing up.

Sakura could feel that she was going to cry sooner or later, she hoped later. Because she really hated it when she cried in front of people, it made her feel weak and she did not like it when she felt weak!

"You actually want to marry him.. Just trying to have some fun with me before the wedding takes place.."

Sakura looked at him, she was in pure shock. He actually thought that she wanted to marry Sasuke? Oh, if he just knew how wrong he was. She was going to tell him just that, but as soon as she had opened her mouth she changed her mind. If he wanted to hurt her then she was going to hurt him back! And knew just how.

"Well, if that is what you want.. Then.. Then maybe I will go ahead and marry him and live happily ever after while you sitt on you _freaking_ ship.. Roting until the day comes when you get hanged!" Sakura screamed with tears in her eyes, she then turned around and ran out of the cabin. By the sound of it, you could easily tell that she was on the way back to the palace.

Gaara just stood there, looking after her with big eyes. What had he just done?

**

* * *

So****, this chapter was maybe not that great.. When it comes to action and everything.. And everything probably happened to fast, some of the things were hard to understand and so on.. But that is for you to decide! **

**Well, please review?**

Edited: 13/5 – 10


	6. I love you, but I have to leave!

**A/N: Chapter six!**

**T****hank you for all the reviews! I love 'em all! And keep bringing them, they're pretty much the only think that keeps me from NOT continuing this story.. Becuase they make me so happy :)**

**Disclaimer: Hamsters on cocaine (I don't own Naruto!)**

_

* * *

Recap:_

"_Well, if that is what you want.. Then.. Then maybe I will go ahead and marry him and live happily ever after while you sit on you freaking ship.. Roting until the day comes when you get hanged!" Sakura screamed with tears in her eyes, she then turned around and ran out of the cabin. By the sound of it, you could easily tell that she was on the way back to the palace._

_Gaara just stood there, looking after her with big eyes. What had he just done?_

_End of recap_

* * *

Eight days. That's how long it had been since Gaara and Sakura's "fight".. Well, it was more Sakura yelling at Gaara because he pissed her off, that idiot. Gaara hadn't heard a thing from or about Sakura, it was killing him. Why did he have to be such an idiot? For five days or so, he had been thinking about the best way to say that he was sorry to Sakura. He had a few lines.. Not that he was going to use any of them, Sabaku no Gaara just didn't apologize to anyone! That's how it's always been and that's how it'll always be. Right?

He was at the moment just lying on his bed, in his cabin, on the ship. It was about four in the morning but he wasn't tired.. At least that's what he kept telling himself. The truth was that he was exhausted! He hadn't slept for days and his crew were beginning to notice. He was way more evil that before.. They didn't like it. He barely left his cabin nowadays, but when he did.. He was just as evil as three Gaara's in one. Which, if you don't get it, is a very evil person.

But they all knew why he was so evil and angry and they wouldn't start screaming at him to calm down once he was screaming at them. He was in love and he really felt like he'd screwed up everything by being a total jerk.. And an idiot at the same time. They all thought so too, but they wouldn't say anything.

Could she really, truly hate him? I mean, "all" he said was that he _knew_ that she deep down loved the Uchiha and couldn't wait till the wedding.. And that he – Gaara – was just something fun along the road. Idiot much, Gaara? She was probably lying to the Uchiha when she said that she was so happy that she was marrying _him_.

What if Gaara made her change her mind about hating the Uchiha and what if she decided to actually be happy with him for as long as they both lived? No. She did hate him and that couldn't be changed so easily, Gaara was sure about that.. Right?

"Oh, screw this..", he muttered to himself, got up from the bed and got dressed. He then sighted and made his way out of the cabin, as quietly as he could. He was going to talk to her, he had to.. Before he went insane! He needed to see her, more than anything. He didn't really want to think about it – since it just wasn't like him -, but his feelings for the beautiful pinkette were definitely stronger than they should be. I mean, he was a pirate for crying out loud! And she, she was a bloody princess in a very powerful country. It wasn't supposed to be like this, she was supposed to be with the Uchiha, no matter how.. Wrong that was. They weren't even supposed to meet in the first place..

.. If they had never met, Sakura wouldn't have to lie to everyone. She would probably be truly happy with the Uchiha and.. She would be happy for the things she should be happy for. He'd really messed up her whole future, hadn't he? How would she be able to run Konoha if she walked around, in love with a pirate?

Gaara stopped at once. He'd ruined her life, right? He.. He shouldn't have-.. What shouldn't he have done? Maybe if he'd been smart enough in the first place, way before he even came up with the bloody thought about kidnapping the king of Konoha for money two years ago, this would probably never had happened.

_Dammit_. He thought to himself. _Maybe I should just leave and never come back.. Not that anyone in the crew would be so happy about that. Temari's all obsessed with Sakura's cousin Shikamaru.._

He sighted and looked at the palace in the distance. It looked like something from a farytale. But that was only from the outside.

Should he leave and never come back? No. He couldn't do that, he couldn't leave her. If she told him to leave and never come back, he would. He would do anything to make her happy. He didn't even care if he would be happy or not. That wasn't important to him.

He had to see her. Even if she was probably still asleep, he had to see her. He _needed_ to see her. Right now!

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again and started to walk towards the palace. It would be very easy to break into her room, the guards weren't as professional as they thought they were.

Five minutes later, he was on her balcony, looking at the ocean before he sighted quietly and turned to look at the balconydoor. That was the only thing that held them apart. He very quietly opened it and went inside. Just as he remembered it. And.. There she was, asleep in her huge bed. Beautiful as always.

"Sakura..", he whispered, walking slowly towards the bed. He stopped abruptly when he saw that.. She'd been crying.

_But for the love of GOD! Can't I do anything right when it comes to her?_ He literally screamed in his own head. _Why couldn't I just have died that day, two years ago? That's what was supposed to happen._

Gaara shook his head and looked at Sakura. He wanted to just touch her so badly, stroke her cheek.. Hold her in his arms. But he was afraid that he'd break her if he did touch her. She looked so fragile and he'd already messed things up enough. The girl might have a big mouth, but her physical strength didn't really match up to it at all. Okay, sure, she was stronger than most females, but she was still no match to any male with the same amount of muscles as Gaara had. She probably thought otherwise thought, of course she did!

He was about to turn around and leave – since he didn't know what he'd do if he stayed any longer -, but shouting made him stop. It sounded like guards. And they were right below the balcony. Shit! Now he'd have to find his way out, by going through the palace. Oh, great! He wasn't in the mood for things like this.

".. would be about 200 now, am I right?" a voice outside caught Gaara's attention. Uchiha. He was on his way to Sakura's room. This could definitely cause some problems.

Since Gaara was such an awesome pirate, he was able to hide behind the door just a second before it opened. Konoha's future king with the duck's butt – hairstyle. He didn't walk into the room, probably just had to check that his trophy was still asleep in her bed.

When the door was closed again, Gaara waited until it was totally quiet outside, then he slowly opened to door. After looking around he quickly as well as quietly walked down the hall. He was actually very surprised that he knew where he was going. And of course, he thought that it was going to go just fine to get out of the palace.. But _of course_, God didn't want it to be that easy for him.

Fifteen seconds after he'd excited the room, he heard someone walk down the hall, about to round the corner. So, Gaara did the first thing that came to his mind; he quickly opened a door that was to his right, backed into the room and closed the door.

Not so smart.

Once he turned around, he was in for a surprise. In front of his was now Uchiha and five other males, whom Gaara very quickly recognized as the government of Suna. Oh, what the hell, come on!

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but the oldest one of the politicians in the room was much faster than him.

"Prince Gaara?" he pretty much yelled, not at all worried about if someone outside the room heard him. The five men from Suna quickly bowed for their prince.

Gaara didn't answer him, because he was frozen where he stood by the door. What the hell were they doing in Konoha? What in the world could they have here in Konoha that Suna needed/wanted?

Since Gaara didn't answer, Sasuke did instead.

"_Prince_ Gaara? What the-.. PRINCE? Him?" he looked as shocked as every single politician in the room, but for a totally different reason. His biggest enemy was a prince? What had happened to the world? I mean, the man was a pirate – so therefore, he could _not _be a bloody prince!

"Why, yes.. What else would he be?" the oldest one of them turned to look at Sasuke.

"For the love of God, he is a pirate! A pirate captain even! He ca not be a prince if he is a pirate.. It just does not work that way!" Sasuke was so angry his face was red as a tomato by now. His long time enemy was NOT a prince, no! If he was.. Then something bad was going to happen, Sasuke new it! Something very bad for Sasuke, that probably was very good and pleasings for Gaara. Oh! What if he married Sakura instead of Sasuke? No, no! Oh, no, no, no. Konoha was his, not Gaara's. He was the one who was born to rule this country, not Sabaku no Gaara! Never him.

So, to make sure that nothing that was Sasuke's fell in the hands of the red head infront of him, Sasuke did the first thing that came to his mind.

"But, of course.. If you say that he is a prince, then I believe you, sir", he said and bowed his head a little to the oldest of the five men, who bowed his head in return and turned his head to Gaara again.

"Prince Gaara, we must go back to Suna at once! The people have waited many years for at least one of the missing children to return", that was what the people in Suna called Gaara and his siblings – 'the missing children'. Not that they were children anymore.

"No", was all Gaara had to say.

"I beg you pardon, your majesty?" a younger man said, "You can not betray your country, it needs you more than every!"

Gaara barely listened to what he had to say, why should he care if 'his country' needed him more than every? He hadn't belonged to that country for so many years, he hated it there! He never felt like he belonged there. On the sea, however.. That was his home, that's where his real friends were! He wasn't going to have to listen to someone telling him what to do, not as a pirate captain and not as a bloody prince either.

"I said no, or didn't you hear me?" Gaara looked at the man that had spoken a few moments ago, annoyed, "I'm not going back to a country that I hate more than anything in the world, just because it needs me!"

"Then you should definitely go!" Sasuke said happily, a few seconds later everyone was looking at him with raised eyebrows, "Uh.. I mean.. Yes, Suna obviously needs you, being a pirate never comes with anything good and.. Well.. Sakura will never really be yours, so why keep fighting for her? She does not want you anymore.."

You could hear the wind blow outside the window. However, inside – it was way beyond quiet. One of the politicians from Suna was the first one to break the silence.

"Sakura? Princess Haruno Sakura, the princess of Konoha? Your majesty, she is soon to be married to this man over here.. A prince should know better than anyone not to be involved with an engaged woman!"

Gaara did yet again not listen to what this man said, all that he heard was the final words that had come out of Sasuke's mouth. 'She does not want you anymore..', it was playing over and over again in his head and he couldn't make it stop! She did too still want him! Right? Well.. She wasn't really talking to him right now and eight days ago they got in a fight and she kind of, sort of told him that she never wanted to see him again, just not in a super obvious way.

"I think you should go, _your majesty_, since there is nothing here in Konoha that needs you", Sasuke said with a smirk on his face, it was barely visible, but it was there.

"I..", if Sakura didn't want him, then what was he still doing in Konoha, really?

Sure, his crew – his friends and family were still there not so far away. But they could look after themselves. He knew that. And.. And.. Sakura didn't want him anymore, he knew it! He ignored the picture playing in his head; Sakura lying in her bed with dried tears on her cheeks. Those tears were probably not for him. Well, they probably were but he just didn't see it at the moment. He was – even if was never going to admit it – very confused about a lot of things. I mean, look; even Sasuke could make him believe in things and if that man could do something like that, Gaara was not his usual, smart self.

"Fine", he said after a few moments of silence, "I'll go, whatever you say"

The politicians smiled at the announcement and Sasuke smirked. Job well done.

Gaara just accepted to go because he kind of figured out that Sakura would be better without having him around, trying to win her from Sasuke every waking moment. He wanted to fight so bad, for her and no one else. So, why not fight? It was worth it, for sure. But.. He loved her too much not to go. He would let her live a life with his sworn enemy, because in his mind, that was the thing that was going to make her happy. So, he had to go.. Far away.

"We must go at once, you majesty!" one of the five men announced after a while and they all started to walk towards the door, "we heard that there is a storm coming and if we do not go very soon, we will be trapped inside it!"

Gaara was on his way to protest, he felt that he at least needed to say goodbye to his crew, or at least try to say goodbye. But the Suna politicians didn't let him finish his sentence. In less than ten minutes, six men were on their way to Suna. But only five of them were really happy about that.

Sakura didn't know a thing..

**

* * *

R&R! 8DD**** Please..?**

Edited: 13 /5 – 10


	7. Final decision?

**A/N: ****So... It's May 14****th****, 2010 today... Almost exactly a year since I updated this story. Wow! I'm not even going to try to explain how sorry I am. Well, anyways... For those of you who are still even reading this story, I give you chapter seven and a lame attempt on promising that I will continue this story to the end. Oh! And all the previous chapter have been edited! Just so you know...**

**Well, enjoy! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_

* * *

Recap:_

"_We must go at once, you majesty!" one of the five men announced after a while and they all started to walk towards the door, "we heard that there is a storm coming and if we do not go very soon, we will be trapped inside it!"_

_Gaara was on his way to protest, he felt that he at least needed to say goodbye to his crew, or at least try to say goodbye. But the Suna politicians didn't let him finish his sentence. In less than ten minutes, six men were on their way to Suna. But only five of them were really happy about that._

_Sakura didn't know a thing.._

_End of recap_

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a weird feeling inside of her. It felt like something was missing, like something or someone that she loved a lot had either disappeared or just simply left without saying goodbye. However, she quickly ignored the feeling and got out of bed when the maids came into her room to get her dressed. And so the daily routines began.

First, she had breakfast with her parents, then she had to plan her wedding with some people she neither knew nor cared about – it took about three hours for them to agree what color the flowers were going to be, _those people_ thought that yellow flowers would look lovely, Sakura didn't. It was her wedding, shouldn't she be the one deciding things? Even if she was the princess and her job was really just to sit around and looking pretty, while doing _noh-thing_. It was so boring she surprised the hell out of herself every day by not falling asleep when she finally got five or ten minutes of rest before she had to get right up and get ready for a party or whatever was going on in Konoha that day. What really annoyed her was that rich people who lived in Konoha just _loved_ to party. And, every time a wealthy, influential person had a party – the princess had to be there. Sakura didn't know why, she'd always been too lazy to ask so she just showed up with a smile on her face that disappeared the second the party was over.

Anyways, after she was done with the wedding crap, she had to get ready for a party that was hosted by.. An old man with a lot of money and way too much free time. She really didn't want to go, but she had to and she knew that it wouldn't get her anywhere if she tried to say no.

When she got to the party, everyone greeted her and she halfheartedly did the same.

An hour into the party, Sakura told everyone that she needed some air and went outside on the balcony. It was really warm outside as usual, but it was way better than being inside. Everyone asked her about the wedding and how she felt about becoming the Queen when her parents died. She just smiled and gave them the answers she knew they wanted to hear.

Suddenly, two moving objects made their way through the huge garden – towards Sakura on the balcony. She felt like she had seen them before, but where? She couldn't really tell who they were, since they were so far away. However, when they got closer, she could easily see who they were; Kiba and Ino.

They climbed up onto the balcony and greeted Sakura with hugs. If one of the guests of the party saw this – Sakura hugging two dirty looking pirates – they probably wouldn't believe their eyes. Their princess just did not socialize with pirates – as far as they knew at least!

"You look so beautiful, S-"

"-Sakura, have you seen Gaara?" Kiba interrupted Ino, a worried expression on his face. Ino glared at him for interrupting her, but he just ignored her.

"Uh.. No, why do you ask?" she asked, not really liking the expression on his face.

"We've looked everywhere, but we can't find him.. I seriously mean it, we've looked everywhere except on the bottom of the ocean, not that I think that he's there.."

Sakura had some problems getting everything he said into her brain, since he talk in such a speed it was amazing he got all the words out without difficulties.

"Sakura, please.. This is not like him, do you know where he it?" Ino looked at her – demanding an answer. Sakura now noticed that she was standing beside Kiba, which kind of surprised her. Didn't Ino hate Kiba from the bottom of her heart nowadays, because of what he had done with those two blond girls a while back? She had to ask, no matter what kind of expression the two in front of her had on their faces.

"Do the two of you not hate each other?"

"Sakura!" they both kind of yelled at the same time.

"Please, excuse me, but I had to ask!"

"I do hate him, more than you can imagine", Ino said while giving Kiba a disgusted face – he just rolled his eyes in response at her childish behaviour, "but Gaara is gone and I'm going to ignore whatever I feel for _him_ at the moment! Because no matter how annoying Gaara might have been the past week, he's still my captain _and_ my friend.."

"Okay, okay.. I understand!" Sakura answered, "but I have not seen him for a week or so.. Do you think something is wrong?"

Now that she had gotten everything they said into her brain, she was kind of worried. What if he.. What if he died? Or at least hurt himself? No, he couldn't have! She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that was the case. She did love him, not matter what she might have made him believe ever since she stormed out of his cabin eight days ago. She had surprised the hell out of herself when she realised that she hadn't gone to find him for eight days. She was not only surprised, but also a little annoyed by herself. What if she screwed everything up? What if he hated her after what she did? I mean, it was kind of his fault for saying what he said. _"You actually want to marry him.. Just trying to have some fun with me before the wedding takes place.."_. But it was her fault for snapping back at him, she shouldn't have done that.

"Where do you think he is?" she asked after a while, not really remembering what they had asked her a minute ago.

"If we knew that, do you really think that we'd be here asking you if you'd seen him?" Ino asked while rolling her eyes. Sakura blushed a little, feeling stupid.

"We need your help, Sakura", Kiba said, grabbing her arms lightly. This made Ino glare at him, why did he do that to someone that was not her? Okay, she said that she hated him and she tried to make herself believe it too.. But, even if he had cheated on her – with two blond nutshells, she just couldn't hate him. She truly loved him too much to do that!

"When was the last time you saw him?" Sakura asked after a while.

Kiba and Ino looked at each other for a few seconds, before Kiba decided to answer her, "last night.. When he locked himself in his cabin.."

"And when we went to talk to him this morning, he was gone..", Ino added after a few seconds.

"I.. I will help you look.. Tonight, I promise!" Sakura smiled weakly at them, "but I have to go back inside, before everyone think that you kidnapped me again.."

Kiba chuckled, "we could do that if you want us to.."

"It is a lovely offer, Kiba.. But I do not think my mother would be able to go through that again.. And I love my mother very much, so.. Thank you, but no!"

"Okay.. We'll come get you tonight, when everyone's sleeping!"

**

* * *

Past m****idnight**

They had been looking for what felt like hours. They even looked at the places where they had already looked. The man was nowhere to be found! And that didn't make Sakura feel any better at all. Where could he be?

Hinata and Naruto came to help them too when they found out that Gaara was gone.

"You know, when I think of it.. I think I saw a carrige this morning with a redhead on it, on its way to Suna..", Kiba said when they were all gathered.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us that earlier?" Kankuro asked, irritated.

"'Cause I.. Kind of.. Forgot?" Kiba said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

Sakura bit her lip, "why would he go to Suna?"

"I have no idea...", Temari sighted and sat down on a nearby rock. Her feet were killing her! The whole group were currently somewhere in the woods near the palace.

"Did you see any other people in the carriage?" Tenten asked and looked at Kiba.

"Well, yeah... Five boring-looking older men, probably politicians", Kiba shrugged slightly.

"Oh no", Temari looked at Kankuro who sighted.

"What?" the others said in unison.

"That was probably the people who are currently running the country, since we're not there to do so", Temari explained.

The others looked at each other, not quite understanding what that really meant, but they knew that it was probably not good at all. If Gaara was going to Suna, what was going to happen to the crew? Who was going to be the captain?

... What was going to happen with Sakura?

They all turned to look at her. She had her back turned to them, she was worried and quite angry with herself. Why, you ask?

"I am the reason why he left, am I correct?" she asked, still with her back turned to them.

"Uhm... I don't know, Sakura", Temari said, confused.

"I must go, I am sorry", Sakura said before quickly walking towards the palace. She didn't even take any notice to all the calls from the pirates behind her. It must be her fault why he left, it had to be. She knew that he must have gone with his own free will, because he had one of the strongest wills ever. No one could make his decisions for him. Oh, why?

She soon reached the palace, just in time to see her parents get out of the carriage they had stepped into a while back. They were back?

"Mother! Father!" she almost shouted and hurried to catch up with them.

"Sakura?" her mother looked at her daughter quite surprised, "what are you doing out here at this hour, darling?"

"I... Felt like taking a walk, since I could not sleep", she told them, almost believing it herself.

"Oh", her mother nodded, "but you should not walk around outside the palace at this hour by yourself, it is dangerous"

Sakura nodded slightly before hugging both her parents, she had missed them very much. How long had they been gone exactly? Two weeks? Well, she wasn't sure at all, but she didn't care. What mattered was that they were back.

"Come, let us go inside and talk, darling", her father said and the three of them went inside the massive palace.

"Of course, father", Sakura smiled.

They sat down and her parents soon started to explained what they had done in Suna when they were there. Apparently, Suna was in massive need of help. People were not happy at all with the way the five elders were running the kingdom and people let the elders know just how unhappy they were. People were almost being killed, daily, because there was a very big group of people who were more unhappy about Suna's current rulers than others. Suna needed Konoha's help. They were allies, so therefor Konoha was more than happy to help.

They also had some surprising, but very pleasant news to share with her: the youngest prince was back, he came with a carriage just minutes before the king and queen were leaving for Konoha. He didn't say much, only acknowledged the fact that he was aware of their presence. What had surprised them the most was that, believe it or not they said, it was the pirate captain that had kidnapped Sakura two years ago. Sakura pretended to be just as surprised as they were. But, really, she was hurt and still angry with herself. She'd probably made him believe that she wanted nothing to do with him ever again, so he probably saw no reason for him to stay in Konoha. But, still, she was hurt because he was actually _stupid_ enough to believe such a thing. That she didn't want him anymore... Absurd! And he didn't even say goodbye.

"Mother, father", she said a while into the conversation, "I am getting quite tired, so I think that I will leave you. Good night"

She stood up, hugged both of her parents and went up to her room. This had been quite a confusing night. But maybe it was for the better? Maybe this was meant to happen? Gaara disappearing out of her life, so that she could marry Sasuke and make the citizens of Konoha happy, as well as her parents. She did loved her parents very much – no matter what she did behind their back (being involved with a pirate and what not), maybe the wedding would be proof enough?

She entered her massive bedroom and took a deep breath, well... As deep a breath someone in a corset can take that is.

Soon, two maids entered the room and helped her get into her night clothes. She had to wake up in just a few hours, but that didn't matter. She was exhausted and just needed to rest, no matter how long. When the maids were done helping her, they exited the room and Sakura got into bed. Though, not matter now exhausted she was, she couldn't fall asleep.

She thought of him. His flaming red hair, those intense jade eyes... The look on his face that day she came into his cabin and he believed that she wasn't lying when she'd told Sasuke that she was happy she was marrying _him_ and no one else. She had never seen him so hurt and angry. She had always know that he had loved her, but not exactly how much.

I mean, of course she had been aware of it. Even though she didn't know him even close to as well Temari and the others did, she still knew very well that he was not a intimate person, just when it came to her. He cared only about her needs, what she wanted... How she felt. He loved her, even though he hadn't actually said it out loud yet. But, the piece of paper in the drawer of her bedside table was more than enough proof. She had kept it, for two years and she still occasionally took it out and just looked at it for as long as she could. It was her most prized possession. It was a piece of paper, sure... But it was still her most prized possession.

She suddenly sat up, lit a candle that stood on her bedside table and opened the drawer, took the piece of paper out and just looked at it. Just six little words, scribbled down on a piece of paper. Nothing special, really. But it was the meaning of those six words that made it special.

"_Sakura, I love you too, Gaara"_

She couldn't help herself, she started to cry. She'd ruined it all, hadn't she? He was gone, probably forever and... How could she be so stupid?

After a while she put the piece of paper back in the drawer, blew out the candle, got back in bed and cried herself to sleep.

If he was never coming back, she had to forget about him, otherwise she was never going to be a good Queen in the future. She was going to marry Sasuke, no matter what she thought about that. Forgetting him was not going to be easy, but it had to be done.

* * *

One week later, she was still as determined about forgetting him, but it was not going too well. His crew kept popping up everywhere she looked, she ignored them – sure, but they still kept popping up. She hadn't talked to them in since the night they looked for _him_ and she really wanted to keep it that way, it would make everything so much easier. But, of course, she was not lucky when it came to getting what she wanted.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice came from behind her. It was Ino.

Sakura was at the moment in the garden behind the palace, trying to get some peace an quiet while reading a novel she had gotten from her father.

She ignored Ino and just kept reading, but when her book all of a sudden was snatched away from her, she had to look up.

"Sakura!" Ino said again and glared slightly at her.

"What is it, Ino?" Sakura calmly asked. She still didn't want to talk to her, but she had no choise now.

"You've been ignoring us"

It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Yes. So?" Sakura asked, still calm and composed.

"Sakura, come on!" Ino said, slightly louder this time, "what's going on? A week ago, everything was fine... Well, not fine really... Not at all, but... It seems like you've chance, ever since you found out that Ga-"

"Do not say his name, please Ino", Sakura abruptly interrupted Ino, who looked quite surprised.

"Why not?"

"Please, just promise me that you will not mention his name, please", Sakura begged her.

"O... Kay? What's with you, Sakura?" Ino asked, worried.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Ino. I am perfectly fine", Sakura said and gave her the most believable smile she could accomplish, "but, if you will please excuse me, I must go and meet my mother and some other ladies to get some details for the wedding done"

She stood up and was about to walk towards the palace when Ino stopped her.

"'Get some details for the wedding done'? I thought you didn't want to get married to that fruitcaked beetlebrain?" Ino looked at Sakura like she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Ino,_ please_!" Sakura said and almost glared at Ino, "do not call my fiance that!"

And with that, she left Ino standing there, totally frozen in shock from Sakuras very sudden change of attitude. What the hell was going on?

Ino soon tried to ignore what had just happened and went back to the ship. Gaara had been gone for a week and it was starting to show. The people in his crew were usually very obedient when Gaara himself was around, since they were afraid of him. But now, some of them seemed to just go by their own rules, doing whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Kiba, whom she still hated, seemed to think it was a lovely idea to bring some more lovely ladies on board, doing who knows what with them. Dickhead.

When she finally had made it to the ship, Temari and Tenten immediately bombarded her with questions about if she had found Sakura, if she had talked to Sakura and so on.

"I talked to her, all right", Ino mumbled, irritated – mostly because Kiba was near her, but also because of Sakura, "she's changed. It's only been a week, but she's changed"

"Changed how?" Tenten asked.

"She seems to... It seems like... She doesn't want Gaara anymore... I think", Ino seemed confused, "When I was about to say his name, she pretty much begged me to never say it in front of her again..."

"What?" Temari and Tenten said in unison.

"And she said that she had to go, because she had to 'get some details for the wedding done'", Ino quoted.

"When did this happen?" Temari asked.

"No idea... Seems to me like she wants to forget about Gaara, but why would she want that?" Ino asked.

**

* * *

Okay. Crappy ending, but whatever. It's been a year, but it's done. So, never mind how the ending turned out. Hope that you liked some of it at least ;) Half of this chapter was written MONTHS ago, so... Yeah.**

**R&R, please? If you do, I promies that I'll try my hardest to finish this story!**


	8. Banquet

**A/N: Chapter eight is here!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine...**

_

* * *

Recap:_

"_She seems to... It seems like... She doesn't want Gaara anymore... I think", Ino seemed confused, "When I was about to say his name, she pretty much begged me to never say it in front of her again..."_

"_What?" Temari and Tenten said in unison._

"_And she said that she had to go, because she had to 'get some details for the wedding done'", Ino quoted._

"_When did this happen?" Temari asked._

"_No idea... Seems to me like she wants to forget about Gaara, but why would she want that?" Ino asked._

_End of recap_

* * *

Three weeks had gone since Gaara had disappeared from Konoha. Sakura though that she was actually doing quite a good job keeping him out of her thoughts and she was even somewhat proud of herself for keeping Sasuke _in_ her thoughts. Sure, the thought of him and her together for the rest of their lives still kind of repulsed her, but she was getting better at that.

It was only a little more than a moths until the wedding and everyone in Konoha were going crazy, pretty much – her mother in particular. Day in and day out, she kept going on and on about how proud she was of Sakura and how stressed she was because everything just _had_ to be absolutely perfect! Not one flower could be out of place when the wedding finally took place. Sakura just kept her cool and tried not to have her mother get on her nerves. It was going... Okay.

But her mother was not the only one getting on her nerves by being around her 24/7. The groom-to-be thought that he needed to be there for her at all time, so that nothing happened to her before the wedding. Trying to have _him_ not get on her nerves were slightly harder, to say the least. One day, she knew that she was just going to snap. And since she was a princess, she couldn't to that. She was supposed to be calm, composed and just all around perfect – outside and inside, so... She had to control herself, at all times.

God, she didn't even want to think of what it would be like when they actually got married. It was going to be pure hell! And after they were married, she was going to have to do something with him that she really didn't want to do. You see, since she was a queen-to-be, she was more than expected to give birth to at least one child, preferably more if the first born was not a son (though her parents didn't keep going after she was born). The thought of exactly _how_ that child or those children were going to be made just repulsed her, since it was Sasuke. But, she knew that she had to grin and bear it. She had no choice.

"Princess", the maids, who by the way had loyaly been by her side (much to her annoyance) for the past three years, curtsied.

"Yes, what is it?" Sakura asked from her place by the balcony door in her room. It was raining like crazy this particular afternoon, so she didn't want to go out on the balcony.

"Your fiance is here to see you, princess", they curtsied again and left the room, seconds later the handsome, raven haired man entered it.

"Sakura", he said and went and stood beside her and looked out the glazed door just like her.

"Sasuke", she acknowledged, still looking at the harbour while thinking of the one thing she had forbidden herself to think about. _Him_. Yes, she was back to not think nor speaking his name, just like after he left two years ago. Though, this time it was different. Last time, he had to leave Konoha if he didn't want to get killed, this time however, it seemed like he left with his own free will. So, this time she was actually extremely angry with him. She missed him very much, yes, but she didn't want to.

"It is time to go, your fathers banquet will start soon", Sasuke said and took her left hand in his, ready to go.

Sakura yanked her hand away from him, now taking her eyes of the harbour, "I will see you there, Sasuke"

"But, lovely Sakura, your parents and everyone at the banquet are expecting us to arrive together, as the very happy couple we are", Sasuke smirked.

Sakura sighed, he was right. She extended her hand and Sasuke took it without a second though. They started to walk towards the great hall, where the banquet was being held. Her father held a banquet every year for the rich and important people in Konoha. Sakura had to attend, now more than every.

The only good thing about this years banquet was that Hinata was going to be there, with Naruto. Sakura had been surprised when he had been allowed to come, but she was happy nonetheless. Maybe the rich people in Konoha were finally starting to accept him as _their _equal, since he was in a relationship with a Hyuuga.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the grate hall and were immediately greeted with adoring looks from the older, as well from the younger, women. They were all jealous of Sakura. She was beautiful, a princess and was going to marry _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, most handsome man in Konoha – according to them.

"Princess", a older man with white hair bowed and then turned to shake hand with Sasuke. They started to talk about something that really didn't interest Sakura. She quickly excused herself and started to search for Hinata and Naruto.

It took her a while, because people stopped her every second or so to congratulate her or just talk to her. It was annoying, but she kept on smiling.

After what felt like ages, she finally found the happy couple. Hinata looked beautiful in her blue dress and Naruto looked very handsome, very clean and annoyingly upper class – just like everyone else in the hall.

"Sakura-Chan!" he happilly exclaimed when he saw her, almost ran up to her to give her a hug – but stopped in the last second when he remembered where he was.

"Naruto", Sakura smiled widely and then hugged Hinata.

"I am so happy that you are here, both of you for ones", she said.

"Well, I couldn't miss this, now could I?" Naruto said and smirked, "upper class food is the best, you know"

"I know that, Naruto", Sakura smiled.

They talked for a while, about everything between heaven and earth. Though, they did avoid a certain subject about a certain person who was no longer with them. Naruto and Hinata were smart enough to not talk about him when Sakura was with them.

After a while, Naruto suddenly seemed to become very nervous, looking everywhere but at his beloved girlfriend.

"Nauro-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Wha-? Oh... Y-Yeah, of course, Hina-Chan!" he laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head, "there is something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now"

"What is that?"

"W-Well..."

He stepped away from the two girl a little, sticking a hand in one of his pocket – seeming to look for something. Soon he seemed to have found whatever he was looking for and before anyone could blink, he was down on one knee with a small, black box in his outstretched hands. Hinata looked like she was going to faint any second.

"Nar.. ruto... kun...?" she whispered.

"Hyuuga Hinata... For two years now, I have known with all of my heart that you are the only one for me... I love you more than you can imagine, so that's why I want to ask you... Will you marry me, Hinata?"

Everyone else in the hall had stopped what they were doing and were looking at the blond male on the floor. There was dead silence while everyone were waiting for Hinata to say either yes or no. Though, the girl in question was not so capable of answering at the moment, she was in shock – not even breathing.

Sakura was smiling so widely that she was afraid that her face was going to break. When she realised that her best childhood friend was not answering the question, she lightly nudged Hinata, who woke up from her shock.

"O-Oh... N-Narut-t-to... Y... Yes, of course! Y-Yes!" the girl was not speaking loudly at the moment, but because of the silence in the hall, that was not a problem. The other guests started to clap and Naruto quickly got up and almost ran to his... Fiancée. He put on the ring and hugged her as if his life depended on it. Sakura hugged both of them and told them that she was extremely happy for them. She had had her guesses about when he was going to ask her to marry him, just wasn't expecting it to be during her fathers banquet, Naruto probably wasn't expecting it either.

Among the crowd of people, there were eight very surprised but extremely happy people. Waiters, it seemed like. But they were anything but waiters. Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Chouji. They had, just like a few weeks ago, stolen some clothes and dressed up as waiters to be able to sneak in to the banquet. They wanted to try and talk some sense into Sakura, try to talk her into getting Gaara back to Konoha and to the ship – since she was the only one in the world who would be capable of doing just that. Not that they though she was going to agree, but they could at least try.

"Okay, when she's alone – go for it Kankuro", Temari whispered to her younger brother, who nodded, "Neji, Tenten, Chouji, Lee – try to blend in, we don't want to be put in jail again!"

The four people mentioned nodded. The two remaining people, Ino and Kiba, were already somewhere in the crowd of people. In fact, Kiba was enjoying himself a lot – he'd found a group of very pretty upper class girls, who were quite interested in him. Oh yeah, he was totally enjoying himself.

Someone who was not enjoying herself so much was Ino. You see, she missed being Kibas girlfriend... Well, she missed _him_, period. But, when she saw him with the group of girl, something in her just clicked and she knew that she had to get out of there before she hurt someone. So, she gave her tray to the nearest person, didn't even bother to see who it was, and then she took of towards an exit.

Kiba, who seemed to be busy, noticed that she was leaving and he also noticed that she didn't look so happy. So, he too gave his tray to the nearest person and took off after her.

When he exited the building, he saw her a few feet ahead of him.

"Ino, wait!"

"Why should I?" she shouted, not turning around to look at him while she kept walking in a high speed towards their ship, "and, by the way, don't you have some _ladies_ to entertain in there, huh? I bet they're already missing you!"

"Don't be like that, Ino, please!" Kiba begged and started running to catch up with his ex-girlfriend.

"Why not?" she could feel the tears building up in her eyes now, "just... Just go back, would you?"

"No!" he stubbornly said and when he finally caught up with her, he grabbed her hand and spun her around, not letting go of her when she tried to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Let go of me, Kiba!" she was crying now.

"No", he said again and just stood there, looking at her calmly and refusing to let go of her hand.

"Please, just...", she was not even capable of finishing a whole sentence now, tears almost pouring down her cheeks.

"No, Ino", he was still looking down at her, "I'm not letting you go. I was fucking stupid enough to do it ones, I'm not making that mistake again."

She looked up at him with pure confusion written all over her face, "you didn't let me g-go... I... I broke up with you.. Remember?"

"And I let you do so without even fighting back, so… The biggest idiot of all time is standing right in front of you, asking you to take him back"

Ino starred up at him with big eyes. Take him back? He actually wanted her to take him back? Really?

"Really...?" she whispered.

"Really"

Kiba then proceeded to place one hand on her right cheek and the other behind her head. He then brought her closer to him, before finally crashing his lips on hers. They shared a passionate and long kiss before both of them had to part for air.

"So... What do you say, Blondie, will you take me back?" Kiba asked with his mouth against her ear.

Ino shivered slightly and nodded. Kiba smiled and hugged her as close to him as it was possible. And so they lived happily every after? Yeah right.

Inside of the great hall, the banquet had finally started when the mingle was done. Everyone were now seated and the pirates saw that, sadly, it was going to be impossible to get Sakura alone so that they could talk to her now.

"Ah... Fuck... Okay, we'll just have to try later... Maybe when there's not a stupid party", Temari said and sighed.

"Should we really just leave then?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah...", Neji said and the rest nodded.

By the king and queens table, Sakura was happily unaware of the fact that they were there, she was way to distracted by the food and the fact that Naruto and Hinata were now engaged! Ah, she was so happy for them.

* * *

A few hours later, when it was almost time for sunset, Sakura thought that she should take a walk in the garden. She made the guards promise her to not follow her into the labyrinth when she entered it, she wanted some alone time.

When she made it to the middle she smiled and looked at the beautiful reflection of the setting sun in the small pond. This was by far the most beautiful place in the whole world, she was sure of it.

"Princess Sakura", someone suddenly said behind her.

She turned around, startled. Before her stood two people that she hadn't seen for two years and even though she didn't know them that well, she was very happy to see them.

"Sasori, Deidara!" she smiled and hugged them both, "what are you doing here?"

"Well... We heard that a certain redhead was here again, after two whole years... So we thought that we would visit him and his crew... But it seems as if he's not here?" Sasori looked at Sakura.

"Oh, well.. Yes, he is not here anymore", she was happy that they hadn't said his name – she didn't want to hear it, "I believe that he had gone to Suna"

"To Suna?" Deidara asked, Sakura nodded and looked at the water in the pond.

"Why would he go there? Oh well, beats me! How have you been, princess?" Sasori asked and smirked.

"I have been very well, thank you! And how have you been? I believe that I heard that you got married?"

"That, my friend, is correct!" Sasori smiled this time and put an arm around his beloved wife, who smiled as well.

"I though pirates did not get married though…", Sakura said.

"You non-pirates have so many stereotypes about us!" Deidara said and shook her head, while snuggling closer to Sasori, "though, I have to admit: it's not really the most normal thing in the world for two pirates to get married.."

"Not that you're gonna complaine, though. Right, babe?" Sasori said and smirked at his wife, while raising his eyebrows.

"Of course not, babe", Deidara smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Oh, how thankful I am that no one can see the two of you right now", Sakura mumbled to herself, but loud enough so that the two others could hear her.

"Hm, yeah... Those snobs really have an issue with pirates, don't they?" Sasori said and laughed slightly.

"If you only knew", Sakura said, "were is the rest of your crew?"

"Oh... Well, we've kinda gone our separate ways now"

Sakura looked at them, confused, "separate ways? Why is that?"

"Well, since Itachi's dead.. There's really no point in trying to keep the crew together..."

"What? Is Itachi... Dead?"

Both Sasori and Deidara nodded, they didn't seem happy or sad - more indifferent. Though, Deidara seemed more happy than Sasori.

"How did that happen?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara killed him", Deidara said and shrugged.

When Sakura heard his name, it was like a punch in the stomach. She had done so well! Three weeks! Three damn weeks without thinking or speaking his name! Why did Deidara have to do this to her?

"Oh", was the only think she said. Oh, indeed.

**

* * *

There! :) Kinda rushed chapter****, but at least I'm updating! :D So, R&R, lovely people! Give me ideas, so that I can finish the chapters faster, 'cause my imagination has been slightly... None existing lately!**

**Anyways, I have come up with the most perfect ending to this story! ;) Dunno if you're gonna like it though, but I love it! :D**


End file.
